Mendokusei!
by JJ Ichiro
Summary: Menceritakan repotnya Kakashi dan Obito menjaga 3 batita imut. "Astaga! Naruto jangan! Nanti tvnya pecah, dan Sasuke, jangan dipencet nanti rusak! " "Jangan bilang selain pipis kau juga pup Naruto! Oh astaga Kakashi! " "Aishh hei adik Sasori, tidak sopan mencium bibir kakak Obito yang tampan tau, "


**Disclaimer Naruto **

**Belong to **

**Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story is my mine **

**JJ Cassie **

**Warning : Typo, alur kecepeten, Ooc, tulisan ceker ayam dll. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

Namanya Hatake Kakashi, mahasiswa semester terakhir jurusan bisnis di Keishi University Tokyo. Pemuda berparas tampan bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng dengan kulit putih, tinggi, bertubuh kekar, dan sepasang mata hitam onyxnya yang siap memikat setiap gadis, jangan lupakan gaya rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi berwarna perak tidak lupa masker yang selalu menutupi keindahan wajahnya bertengger manis, tak luput banyak gadis yang terpikat oleh pesonanya ditunjang dengan kecerdasan otaknya, ramah dan cool membuat para gadis menggigit jari mengantri untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang Kakashi tunggu, hari dimana Ia akan bebas dari kegiatan di kampusnya, tidak ada tugas-tugas, dan tidak ada panggilan untuk mengisi seminar, ya hari liburnya. Haah ... betapa damainya pagi ini diawali dengan suara burung yang bernyayi namun tidak membuat pemuda tampan itu beranjak dari kasur empuknya. Badan atasnya yang mulus tanpa sehelai benangpun kecuali celana panjang trening terasa nyaman kala bersentuhan dengan selimut berwarna hijau yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Membalikan tubuhnya kearah jendela kamar, matanya mengeryit kala sinar matahari menerobos jendelanya secara malu-malu dan mengusik tidurnya, membuka matanya sejenak, kemudian menutupnya lagi, pemuda itupun tersenyum dan mengeratkan selimutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kakashi menguap dan perlahan membuka matanya menatap atap kamarnya. Menyibakkan selimutnya, Kakashi bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan membukanya. Sinar matahari pagi langsung menyambutnya, Ia tersenyum lagi menatap betapa indahnya kuasa Tuhan. Merenggangkan tubuhnya dan sedikit olahraga pemanasan Kakashi lakukan agar tubuhnya tidak kaku. Selesai olahraga pemanasan, mengacak rambutnya sejenak Kakashi beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Nikmat. Nikmat dan damai sekali, menikmati sarapan pagi dengan sepiring telur dadar dengan sayuran ditemani secangkir kopi panas menikmatinya tanpa terburu-buru tanpa dikejar-kejar waktu untuk datang tepat ke kampus dan hal-hal yang lainnya yang setiap pagi rutin Ia lakukan termasuk membatu perusahaan ayahnya. Haah ... Ia bisa bersantai dengan tenang.

Menyesap kopinya yang terasa sangat nikmat tangannya meraih koran di meja dan membacanya. Matanya melirik jam dinding di ruang makannya, 'jam 10 pagi' gumamnya kemudian melanjutkan membaca.

Ting tong ting tong,

Suara bel di depan membuat Kakashi menghentikan acara membacanya, pemuda bersurai perak itu beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju pintu depan untuk membukanya.

Cklek!

"Yo! Kakashi! "

"Itachi? " Kakashi mengeryitkan dahinya kala tamu yang datang adalah Itachi, senpainya dulu dijurusan bisnis, namun Itachi lebih dulu lulus dan bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, Uchiha Corp. Itachi tidak datang sendiri, pemuda bersurai hitam yang juga tak kalah tampannya dengan Kakashi ternyata datang bersama adiknya yang masih berumur 13 bulan, Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke yang Ia gendong di depan ala gendongan bayi.

"Sasu-_chan,_ beri salam pada om Kakashi, " Itachi melirik adiknya yang diam di gendongan Itachi, mata bulatnya menatap Itachi dengan kebingungan,

"Liat! Itu om Kakashi, " Itachi memegang tangan mungil Sasuke dan menunjukannya ke Kakashi seolah menyapanya.

"Oh, hai Sasuke ... " Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya dan memegang pipi Sasuke.

"Boleh kami masuk? " ujar Itachi yang belum dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang tuan rumah.

"Ah, hahaha ... ya, masuklah. " Kakashi tertawa canggung dan mempersilahkan Itachi masuk.

"Ada apa, tidak biasanya kau kemari? " Kakashi berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk membuatkan minuman, Itachi mengikutinya.

"Tidak, hanya ingin berkunjung saja. " Itachi duduk di kursi bersama Sasuke di gendongannya, tangannya meraih biskut dalam toples di meja depannya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam. Bocah batita itu meraihnya dan memasukkannya ke mulut kecilnya, menggigit-gigitnya dengan imut dengan giginya yang baru tumbuh.

"Hn, kukira ada apa kau datang kemari, " Kakashi meletakkan jus jeruk di depan Itachi,

"Aku kira tadi kau ke kampus, tapi setelah aku melihat motormu yang masih bertengger manis di halaman jadi ... aku masuk saja. "

"Aku libur, " Kakashi mendudukan dirinya di depan Itachi.

"Hoo, benarkah? Kudengar kau sangat sibuk tidak di kampus dan di kantor, " ujar Itachi sarkatis.

"Huh, kau bisa saja, " Kakashi mendengus dan menyesap kopinya lagi.

"Hahaha, tapi kau- "

Ting tong ting tong,

Ucapan Itachi terputus dengan suara bel dari depan lagi, Kakashi kembali beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu depan.

Cklek,

"Ho! " cengiran dari pemuda bersurai merah bata dan berwajah imut, Sasori rekan sekampusnya juga tapi beda jurusan tidak lupa batita imut berusia 11bln bersurai pink yang memegang boneka mini teddy berwarna coklat memandang Kakashi dengan imutnya.

"Sasori, " Kakashi membuka lebar pintunya dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Aku kesini mengembalikan ini, " Sasori menggoyangkan buku bersampul hijau. Kakashi meraihnya,

"Masuklah! Di dalam ada Itachi, " Kakashi kembali memasuki ruang makannya, Sasori mengikutinya.

"Itachi-_senpai!_ " Sasori menyapa Itachi yang sedang meminumkan air putih kepada Sasuke, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sasori setelah meletakkan gelas.

"Ho, kau rupanya. Liat siapa si manis ini ... " Itachi berdiri menghampiri Sasori dan mencium Sakura, adik Sasori, membuat Sasuke yang di gendongannya juga ikut mendekat ke arah Sakura. Batita perempuan imut itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bingungnya dan pipi bulatnya membuat Itachi tersenyum.

'da ... da ... da,' Sakura menepuk-nepuk muka Sasori dengan boneka teddynya.

"Sakura hentikan! Jangan memukul-mukul muka kakak, " Sasori menangkap tangan Sakura yang memukulnya dan mengelus surai pinknya membuat batita itu terdiam dan memilih memainkan bonekanya kembali.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai Sasori? Kenapa kau mengembalikan buku dengan cepat? " Kakashi mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan meminumkannya pada Sasuke karena batita bersurai hitam itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gelas air, yang Kakashi artikan Sasuke masih haus. Dengan mulut mungilnya Sasuke meminum air itu menimbulkan bunyi kecipak.

"Aku sudah selesai, hanya melihat rangkuman yang ada di bukumu saja, " Sasori duduk dan meminum jus jeruk yang telah Kakashi siapkan di meja.

'ugh ... Dada ... " Sakura menggerak-gerakkan badannya tangan mungilnya menunjuk ke arah luar namun Sasori hanya diam saja. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura melempar boneka teddynya dan merengek hampir menangis. Sasori berdiri dan mengambil boneka Sakura dan memberikannya pada Sakura, namun batita bersurai pink itu malah melemparnya lagi dan merengek ingin keluar,

"Mungkin dia kegerahan Sasori, jadi dia ingin keluar, " ujar Kakashi yang mendengar rengekan Sakura begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"Haah ... Sakura paling suka jalan-jalan, dia tidak suka masuk rumah, " Sasori menghela napas namun akhirnya isakan tangis meluncur dari batita bersurai pink itu, membuat Sasori dengan segera membawa Sakura keluar.

"Aku akan menyimpan bukuku dulu, " Kakashi berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas untuk menyimpan buku yang tadi Sasori pinjam.

"Apa? Kau ingin turun Sasu? " Sasuke yang di gendong Itachi juga agaknya bosan terlihat dari kaki mungilnya yang bergerak minta diturunkan. Itachi melepaskan gendongannya dan menurunkan Sasuke. Batita imut itu dengan semangt berdiri dan berjalan kesana kemari, Itachi mengawasinya dari belakang.

"Sasuke! " Kakashi terkejut melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arah tangga dan hendak menaikinya, dengan segera Kakashi menuruni tangga dan menangkap Sasuke, terlihat Itachi juga ikut berlari dari belakang.

"Kau sudah bisa berjalan rupanya, " Kakashi mengacak surai hitam Sasuke,

"Kakashi tolong pegang Sasuke sebentar, ayahku menelepon, " melihat anggukan dari Kakashi, Itachi segera mengangkat telpon dari ayahnya.

Kakashi menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya melihat ikan di akuarium di dalam rumahnya. Sasuke memandang antusias ikan-ikan kecil di akuarium, tangan mungilnya memukul kaca akuarium, membuat Kakashi terkekeh dan menghentikan pukulan Sasuke. Sementara di luar masih terdengar regekan Sakura dan rayuan Sasori agar adik tercintanya jangan menangis.

"Kakashi, " Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya mendengar Itachi memanggilnya.

"Aku, ah bagaimana mengatakannya? " Itachi mengusap lehernya gusar,

"Ada apa? " Kakashi mengeryit bingung menatap Itachi.

"Begini, Ayahku menelpon dan mengatakan aku harus segera ke kantor karena ada masalah dadakan. Sedangkan Ibuku sedang ke Iwa mengunjungi rekannya yang sedang sakit, "

"Lalu? " Kakashi menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Itachi.

"Hmm ... maukah kau membantuku? " Itachi berucap pelan.

"Apa? "

"Aku titip Sasuke, aku tidak tau harus menitipkannya pada siapa, Ibuku sedang di Iwa, ayahku membutuhkan bantuanku. Tidak mungkin aku membawa Sasuke ke kantor, jadi ... Aku titip padamu sebentar saja bagaimana? " Itachi menunggu jawaban Kakashi dengan ketar ketir takut Kakashi tidak mau.

"Kau jangan khawatir, Sasuke itu tidak merepotkan ko' dia jarang menangis dan tidak rewel, "

" ... "

" ... "

"Baiklah, sebentar saja kan? " seketika Itachi menghela napas lega, Itachi menghampiri Kakashi dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih. Kau memang teman yang bisa diandalkan. " Itachi menepuk bahu Kakashi.

"Yasudah, aku buru-buru. Titip Sasuke ya, " Itachi melenggang ke luar rumah.

Cklek, Itachi membuka pintu depan Kakashi dan terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik bermata onyx dan ada 3 goresan di pipinya bersama seorang batita bersurai pirang jabrik yang sedang mengoceh.

"Menma? " Itachi menurunkan tangan Menma yang masih menggantung layaknya akan mengetuk pintu, rupanya ketika Menma akan mengetuk pintu Itachi lebih dulu membukanya.

"_Senpai_ sedang apa? Di mana Kakashi? " Menma mengeryit bingung mendapati Itachi yang menyambutnya.

"Kakashi ada di dalam, maaf aku buru-buru. " setelah mengatakan itu Itachi segera bergegas keluar dan menyempatkan mengacak rambut batita mugil berusia 9bln itu. Menma mengangkat bahu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Kakashi? " Menma menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sang tuan rumah dengan batita bersurai pirang di gendongannya sebut saja Naruto, adiknya.

Derap langkah dari arah tangga membuat Menma mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sasori? "

"Menma? "

"Kenapa kau disini juga? Dimana Kakashi? " Menma menatap Sasori yang terlihat tergesa-gesa.

"Kakashi ada di atas, aduh! Aku buru-buru sekali, " Sasori berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Ada apa sih dengan mereka? " Menma berucap bingung membuat Naruto tertawa. Awalnya Menma akan menemui Kakashi di atas, namun karena kesopanan dia menunggu Kakashi turun dan menunggu di ruang tamu sambil menemani Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian telinga Menma mendengar suara bayi merengek, Menma berdiri dan melihat Kakashi menuruni tangga menggendong batita bersurai hitam mencuat.

"Kakashi, "

"Kau? Ada apa? " Kakashi berjalan menghampiri Menma sambil menggendong Sasuke.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini? " tanya Menma.

"Itachi menitipkannya, " Kakashi meraih botol minuman di meja dekat akuarium dan memberikannya pada Sasuke karena dari tadi Ia tidak mau diam, setelah diberi botol Sasuke diam dan memainkannya.

"Oh, hmm. Sudah dengar dari ayah? "

"_Minato-ji-san_ Apa? " Kakashi menatap bingung.

"Tentang proposal yang kau ajukan kepada kami, Ayah bilang proposalmu masih kurang, ayah meminta kau memperbaikinya. " ucap Menma dan berjalan meraih Naruto yang merangkak keluar. Kakashi berfikir sejenak,

"Baiklah akan aku perbaiki nanti, " Kakashi mengangguk mengerti.

Lama mereka mengobrol sembari menemani 2 batita, sampai saatnya terdengar rengekan dari Naruto,

"Ah, kau ini kenapa Naruto? Apa yang kau inginkan? " Menma menenangkan Naruto yang terus berontak.

"Mungkin dia haus, ku ambilkan minuman sebentar, " Kakashi berdiri dengan Sasuke di gendongannya menuju dapur mengambilkan air putih untuk Naruto.

Kakashi datang membawa gelas cangkir kecil berisi air putih untuk Naruto dan meminumkannya, seketika rengekan Naruto berhenti dan dengan segera menyesap air itu. 'Benarkan dia haus, ' batin Kakashi.

"Oi! Kakashi, aku titip Naruto sebentar yaa, aku harus mengembalikan berkasku yang tertukar, nanti aku kembali. " Menma memasukkan ponselnya di saku dan berjongkok mengacak surai pirang adikknya. "Jangan nakal ya Naru, kakak pergi sebentar, " Menma berdiri dan keluar dari rumah Kakashi.

"Oi Menma! Kau tidak liat aku sedang menjaga Sasuke? " Kakashi berteriak memanggil Menma namun Menma tidak mendengar.

"Haishh, apa-apa'an ini! " Keluh Kakashi. Mata hitamnya menatap batita mungil bersurai pirang yang sedang bermain di lantai rumah Kakashi dan memandang Sasuke yang ada di gendongannya yang masih asik mengemut ujung botol dengan damainya.

Kratak!

Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya mendengar suara dari arah kamarnya, "Sakura! " kagetnya, ketika menyadari bahwa ada 1 batita lagi yang Ia letakkan di kamar. Dengan segera Kakashi menggendong Naruto tidak lupa menutup pintu dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Cklek, "Sakura! " Seketika Kakashi merasa lega kala melihat batita bersurai pink itu duduk manis di kasur memainkan selimut, Kakashi menghampirinya dan meletakkan Sasuke dan Naruto di karpet berbulu di bawahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? " Kakashi mengangkat Sakura siapa tau dia kenapa-napa, tapi Sakura baik-baik saja, "Lalu tadi bunyi apa? " Tanyanya entah pada siapa, kemudian matanya mengelilingi ruangan kamarnya dan menemukan remot Ac tergeletak dekat tong sampah di samping meja belajarnya. Kakashi mengeryit 'sepertinya aku tidak meletakkan remot Ac di situ, ' dan pandangannya menatap Sakura yang ada di pangkuannya. "Kau yang melemparnya? " Tanyaya, Sakura diam tangan mungilnya meneput-nepuk tangan Kakashi.

Kakashi berjalan mengambil remot Ac dan meletakkannya di meja. 'Na ... na na ... ' si kecil Sakura minta diturunkan dengan tangannya yang seakan ingin dilepaskan dan badan serta kaki mungilnya yang melorot sampai paha Kakashi. Kakashi yang menyadarinya segera menurunkannya. Sakura dengan cepat berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri temannya yang juga tengah sibuk bermain sendiri-sendiri. Sasuke meraih penggaris yang tergeletak di pinggir dan memukul-mukulnya ke karpet berbulu, sementara Naruto sedang asik mengulum jempol mungilnya sendiri.

Kakashi mengingat kejadian sebelum kedatangan Menma ke rumahnya.

Flashback

Kakashi masih setia menemani Sasuke melihat ikan di akuarium, sesekali Kakashi tertawa kala Sasuke mengoceh dan tangannya ingin meraih ikan yang sedang berenang namun tidak bisa karena terhalang kaca,

Kakashi mendengar derap langkah menghampirinya, Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menemukan Sasori yang datang menghampirinya dengan Sakura yang di gendongnya. "Dia tidur? " Tanya Kakashi yang melihat batita bersurai pink di gendongan Sasori tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Hmm, seperti yang kau liat. " Sasori mengelus penuh sayang surai pink adikknya.

"Begini Kakashi, bisakah aku titip Sakura sebentar? Mobilku disita polisi gara-gara Deidara, aku harus menyelesaikannya. Kalau tidak ayahku bisa marah. " Ucap Sasori.

"Tapi- "

"Kau tenang saja, Sakura tidur dan kalau tidur bangunnya lumayan lama, jadi ... tidak terlalu merepotkan kan, " Kakashi diam sebentar dan berfikir, Itachi menitipkan Sasuke padanya, dan ya sesuai kata Itachi bahwa Sasuke bayi yang tidak terlau rewel, tapi masa iya Kakashi juga harus menjaga Sakura? Batita pink itu bahkan sempat menangis tadi, Kakashi juga merasa kasihan dengan Sasori bagaimana nanti Ia dimarahi ayahnya karena menghilangkan mobil merahnya gara-gara Dei. Ah, tapi ... batita pink itukan tertidur dengan pulas, dan tadi Sasori bilang bahwa bangunya akan lama, hmm ... bagaimana yaa?

"Baiklah, taruh saja Sakura di kamarku. " putus Kakashi akhirnya. Sasori mengangguk,

"Ngg ... " Sakura menggeliat di gendongan Sasori ketika Sasori akan menuju kamar Kakashi.

"Sssttt, tenanglah ... " Sasori mengayun-ayunkan Sakura dalam gendongannya karena agaknya tidur si kecil terusik. Dan setelah tenang kembali Sasori kembali berjalan menuju kamar Kakashi.

Flashback end.

"Huh, kau bilang dia akan bangun lama, lalu apa sekarang? Sakura bahkan bangun lebih cepat. " dengus Kakashi dan memilih duduk di kursi meja belajarnya mengawasi ketiga batita dengan surai berbeda itu. Si kecil Sakura berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menepuk-nepukan penggaris ke karpet. Begitu sampai di Sasuke, Sakura meraih penggaris yang Sasuke pegang, bocah bersurai hitam itu mendongak kala melihat Sakura meraih mainannya, dengan cepat Sasuke menarik penggarisnya. Sakura tidak mau kalah batita berusia 11bln itu juga ikut menarik penggaris, tarik menarikpun tidak terkalahkan.

Dengan tenaga yang entah dari mana, Sasuke berhasil menarik penggarisnya dengan kuat menyebabkan pegangan Sakura terlepas dan jatuh terduduk. Sakura tidak menyerah batita pink itu kembali menghampiri Sasuke hendak meraih penggaris namun Sasuke segera menyembunyikannya di balik badannya dan menghalangi tangan Sakura yang ingin meraih penggarisnya.

"Ehhh ... dadada, ! " Sasuke berusaha keras agar batita pink di depannya tidak merebut penggarisnya. Saking frustasinya, Sasuke membiarkan Sakura menarik-narik bajunya dan terdengar pula regekan Sakura yang sudah mulai tidak sabar.

"Hiks ... hiks ... hwaaaa! " karena tidak juga mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan akhirnya Sakura melepaskan tangannya di baju Sasuke dan menangis agar Sasuke meminjamkannya penggaris, pipi chabinya memerah. Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura menangis hanya mengerjapkan matanya, tangannya masih memegang erat penggarisnya. Kakashi yang mendengar Sakura menangis segera menghampirinya. "Ada apa? Kenapa menangis? " Kakashi mengusap air mata Sakura. Sakura mencoba mengulurkan tangannya lagi meraih penggaris di tangan Sasuke namun Sasuke dengan cepat menyembunyikannya lagi di belakang tubuhnya, dan Sakura kembali menangis sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Sasuke, pinjamkan penggarisnya sebentar, " Kakashi mencoba meraih penggaris di tangan Sasuke, namun dengan keegoisannya Sasuke semakin menyembunyikan penggarisnya menyimpannya di bawah pantatnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Crak!

"Ah! " Kakashi menengok ke arah suara kursi yang bergeser dan melihat Naruto sudah berdiri memegang kursi, tangan mungilnya menggapai-nggapai kertas di meja. Seketika Kakashi segera menghampiri Naruto dan menjauhkan kertas yang ada di meja dan menggandeng Naruto, kepalanya menjadi terasa pening kala Sakura juga masih menangis dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan muka polosnya. "Astaga! Seharusnya ini adalah hari terbaikku tapi ... Ah! " Kakashi mengacak surai peraknya sendiri dan bergegas menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo kemari, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto! " Kakashi menepuk tangan menyuruh ketiga batita yang sedang berjalan kesana -kemari di ruang tv agar mendekat padanya, namun sepertinya 3 batita itu mengacuhkannya dilihat dari mereka bertiga tidak ada yang mendekat.

Kakashi menghela napas, "Haah ... " dan berjalan menuju dapur mengambil setoples cookies coklat dan kembali lagi ke ruang tv,

"Lihat kakak bawa apa? " Kakashi membuka tutup toples dan menunjukannya pada ke3 batita yang sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari. Ke3 batita itu menengok dan ketika melihat kue yang Kakashi tunjukan Sakura mulai menghampiri diikuti Sasuke dan Naruto. Kakashi tersenyum.

Sakura langsung mengulurkan tangannya mengambil cookies di toples yang Kakashi sodorkan dan memakannya, Sasuke dan Naruto juga ikut mengambil cookies dan memakannya juga. Sakura tersenyum senang merasakan betapa manisnya cookies yang Ia makan begitu juga dengan Naruto, sementara Sasuke terlihat tidak menyukainya terlihat dari Ia melepehkan cookies yang Ia gigit, setelahnya Sasuke melempar cookies yang tinggal setengah dan berjalan menjauhi mereka menuju tv lagi. Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Sasuke membuang cookies coklatnya. 'Sepertinya dia tidak suka, hmm ... padahal kan ini manis, ' pikirnya dan memungut cookies yang Sasuke buang untuk di buang ke tong sampah.

Si kecil Sakura agaknya menyukai cookies yang Kakashi berikan terlihat dari cookies yang Sakura makan habis dan batita pink itu menghampiri Kakashi dan menengadahkan tangan mungilnya, Kakashi tersenyum dan memberikan lagi ke Sakura.

'Uhuk, uhuk! '

Kakashi melirik Naruto yang terbatuk-batuk, dengan cepat Kakashi mengambil air putih dan meminumkannya pada Naruto.

"Kau kesulitan makan ya ... " Kakashi mengelap bibir Naruto.

"Ngg? Gigimu baru tumbuh 2 tapi kau sudah bisa berjalan ya? " walaupun umur Naruto baru 9bln tapi batita pirang itu sudah bisa berjalan walaupun belum lancar, gigi Naruto juga baru 2 biji. Kakashi meletakkan toples cookisnya di dapur.

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berdiri memencet-mencet tombol di Tv.

'Yak! Ta ta ta ta ... ' Naruto menepuk-nepuk kaca tv.

"Astaga! Naruto jangan! Nanti tvnya pecah, dan Sasuke, jangan dipencet nanti rusak! " Kakashi menggandeng Naruto dan Sasuke ke tempat Sakura yang duduk manis di karpet dengan cookies yang sedang dimakannya.

"Di sini saja dengan Sakura, " Kakashi menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke duduk. 2 batita laki-laki itu duduk dengan diam namun detik berikutnya Naruto bangun menghampiri Sakura dan memegang surai pink batita perempuan itu. Sasuke berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk sofa dengan tangan mungilnya.

Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang memegang rambutnya. Naruto memegangnya lagi dan Sakura menyingkirkan lagi.

'Ta ta ta! ' Naruto bersorak dan memiringkan wajahnya di depan wajah Sakura.

'Plak! '

'He? Hiks hiks hiks hwaa! ' Naruto memegangi hidungnya yang Sakura pukul dengan tangannya, batita pirang itu terisak duduk di karpet.

Kakashi mematikan ponselnya mendengar isakan Naruto. Pemuda bersurai perak itu menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sakura jangan nakal! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, " ucap Kakashi pada Sakura yang diam saja. Kakashi sempat melihat Sakura memukul muka Naruto dengan tangan mungilnya ketika Kakashi menerima panggilan di telpon dari rekan mahasiswanya.

Kakashi mengangkat Naruto dan menenangkan Naruto dengan memainkan gantungan ponsel Kakashi. Naruto tertawa melihat gantungan ponsel Kakashi yang bisa menyala. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya mencari Sasuke dan detik berikutnya matanya terbelalak melihat Sasuke yang mencorat-coret kertas dengan spidol hitam.

"Sasuke! Astaga, hentikan! " Kakashi segera meraih kertas yang Sasuke pakai untuk mencorat-coret.

"Astaga makalahku ... " keluh Kakashi melihat kertas makalahnya penuh coretan spidol hitam. Naruto yang masih di gendongannya mencoba meraih kertas yang Kakashi pegang namun Kakashi menjauhkan kertasnya.

'Da da da ... ' Sasuke menengadahkan tangannya seakan meminta kertasnya lagi. Kakashi menatapnya, kemudian mengambil spidol yang ada di tangan Sasuke, sontak saja bocah itu langsung merengek untuk dikembalikan. Kakashi menutup tutup spidolnya kemudian meletakkannya di atas lemari hias. Dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh bermain dengan itu! Lihat! Badanmu juga penuh dengan coretan, " Kakashi memegang tangan Sasuke yang juga penuh coretan spidol begitu juga mukanya, namun bocah bersurai hitam itu merengek meminta spidolnya kembali.

Prak'

Kakashi menoleh begitu mendengar suara benda jatuh dan matanya kembali terbelalak melihat toples yang penuh dengan permen coklat warna-warni ditumpah oleh batita bersurai pink yang asik bermain dengan permen-permen yang menggelinding dengan ramainya. Kakashi meletakkan Naruto di lantai dan menghampiri Sakura. Kakashi mencoba mengumpulkan permennya kembali dan matanya tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke berdiri menarik-narik meja yang di atasnya ada vas bunga yang sudah bergoyang.

Kakashi meletakkan permennya, berlari dan dengan sukses menangkap vas bunga yang hampir jatuh.

Tap.

Kakashi menghela napas kemudian menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung.

"Tenagamu boleh juga ya, menarik meja yang besar ini. Jangan ditarik-tarik lagi! " ucap Kakashi dan meletakkan vas bunga jauh dari Sasuke, sepertinya Kakashi sudah mulai emosi.

Tap.

Tap.

Kakashi mengeryit ketika kakinya menginjak air, dan melihat Naruto yang juga memainkan air itu.

"Air apa ini! " tanyanya entah pada siapa. Kakashi menatap Naruto, 'Jangan bilang ... ' batinnya menerka.

Kakashi mengangkat Naruto, dan benar saja dugaannya, celana Naruto basah.

"Jadi ini air kencingmu Naruto?! "

Kakashi mendesah frustasi dengan suasana yang terjadi di rumahnya. Sakura masih bermain-main dengan permen coklat warna warninya bahkan melemparnya kemana-mana, Sasuke, bayi itu mencoba menarik-narik mejanya kembali dan untunglah di meja hanya ada koran dan taplak meja. Kakashi kembali menatap Naruto, genangan air kencing Naruto meluber kemana-mana karena Naruto memainkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dering ponsel menggema di kamar bercat orange yang dihuni pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya.

"Nggg... " pemuda itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya mendengar ponselnya yang terus berdering. Pemuda itu, sebut saja Obito, menarik selimutnya sampai kepalanya mengabaikan deringan ponselnya.

Ponselnya terus saja berdering tanpa berhenti. Obito mulai terusik tidurnya, dahinya berulang kali mengkerut.

Tangan putihnya menggapai-gapai ponselnya di meja samping ranjangnya yang terus saja berdering.

Tap'

Klik'

"Obito! " sebelum Obito mengeluarkan suara, suara penelpon sudah menginterupsinya.

"Bisaka kau kemari? Aku butuh bantuanmu, " Obito mengucek matanya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

'Kakashi'

Bgitulah nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Obito beranjak duduk.

"Tadi kaubicara apa? " ucap Obito mengacak surai hitam jabriknya, suaranya masih serak karena baru bangun. Ada jeda sejenak dari Kakashi di seberang.

"Cepatlah kemari, aku tidak mau ada penolakan! "

Tut tut tut

"Oi Kakashi, kenapa kau mematikan ponselnya bodoh! " teriak Obito pada ponselnya.

"Tadi dia bilang apa? Kemari? Kemari kamana maksudnya? Rumahnya? " Gumam Obito, kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandinya.

Srooot ...

Kakashi mengisi bak air mandinya dengan air, kini Ia berada di kamar mandi bersama Naruto. Karena celana Naruto basah, Kakashi mesti membilasnya dengan air. Sakura dan Sasuke terpaksa Kakashi tinggal karena Naruto harus dibersihkan dulu.

"Si Menma bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Kenapa tidak memakaikan pampers pada Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto hanya memakai celana? Hah! " dengus Kakashi dengan sebal sembari menyabuni pantat Naruto kemudian mengguyurnya dengan air. Tangan mungil Naruto mengapai-gapai air yang menggenang di bak.

Setelah membersihkan Naruto, Kakashi membungkus badan Naruto dengan handuk putih.

"Yosh! Sekarang kau sudah bersih, " ucap Kakashi mengusap-ngusap badan Naruto dengan handuk.

Begitu Kakashi berdiri, pemuda itu terdiam menatap Naruto.

"Oke, sekarang aku bingung akan memakaikanmu apa, " gumam Kakashi.

Kakashi mengusap rambut peraknya, dirinya mondar-mandir seperti setrika membuat Naruto memperhatikannya. Kakashi bingung sekarang, dengan apa Kakashi memakaikan tubuh Naruto? Celananya basah, pamperspun Ia tak punya, Kakashi berfikir keras.

Tak sengaja matanya menatap boneka teddy berwarba biru terpajang di rak bukunya. Kalau tidak salah, boneka itu Kakashi beli untuk hadiah ulang tahun Rin sahabatnya, namun gadis bersurai coklat itu malah meminta hadiah lain. Dan Kakashi hanya memajangnya di rak bukunya, saat Kakashi akan memberikannya ternyata Obito terlebih dulu memberikan boneka teddy berwarna merah kepada Rin.

'Ta ta ta ta '

Ocehan Naruto membuat Kakashi menoleh. Naruto masih belum dipakaikan celana, Kakashi jadi bingung, kemudian matanya menatap boneka teddy birunya.

Kakashi menghela napas sejenak kemudian menghampiri rak bukunya dan mengambil boneka biru dan mengambil gunting. Dibelahnya perut boneka itu dan dikeluarkan isinya hingga bersih, Kakashi juga melubangi boneka itu. Setelah benar-benar bersih Kakashi memakaikannyapada Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok' tok' tok'

Terlihat Uchiha Obito berdiri mengetuk pintu depan rumah Kakashi. Beberapa kali ia mengetuk namun belum juga dibuka, pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabat Kakashi sejak SD kelas 5 itu mendengus melihat sahabatnya yang tak kunjung membukakan pintu, bel pun ia pencet beberapa kali.

"Ck! Oi Kakashi! " Obito menggedor-gedor pintu dengan brutal.

Beberapa kali menggedor pintu juga tak kunjung terbuka, Obito mendesah frustasi. Pemuda yang memakai jersey barcelona dan memakai jeans coklat itu berjongkok dan mengacak surai hitam jabriknya.

"Haishhh ... dia itu benar-benar! " tidak tahan lagi, Obito lantas berdiri dan berjalan ke arah samping rumah Kakashi dan melihat pintu samping yang berhadapan dengan taman kecil dikediaman rumah Kakashi sedikit terbuka, Obito segera bergegas memasukinya.

'Sregg'

Menggeser pintu geser yang terbuka sedikit yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang makan, Obito memasukinya dan mengedarkan matanya. Alis pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengeryit mendapati ada 2 jus jeruk yang tinggal setengah dan 1 cangkir kopi.

'Da! Na na na ... '

Telinga Obito mendengar suara dari arah ruang tv, ia pun bergegas ke sana.

Matanya seketika terbelalak kaget melihat batita bersurai hitam mencuat dengan pipi tembemnya berdiri dan tengah asik menepuk-nepuk koran di meja dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Ho! Sasu-_chan!_ " teriakan Obito membuat Sasuke kecil mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap pemuda berjersey barcelona berdiri merentangkan tangannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Sasu-_chan~_ ... " Obito melangkah cepat menghampiri Sasuke, sepupu kesayangannya-

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bruk'

Naas, saking semangatnya ingin cepat-cepat memeluk sepupunya dan memeluknya sampai tidak menyadari Ia terpeleset jatuh terduduk.

"_Ittai_ ... " Obito merintih memegangi telapak tangannya yang terkena benda bulat kecil-kecil, lalu setelahnya ia mengeryit bingung menatap benda bulat kecil yang mengenai telapak tangannya dan yang telah membuatnya jatuh ialah permen coklat warna-warni yang berserakan kemana-mana. Obito menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya, batita imut itu menatapnya dengan 2 mata bulatnya yang lucu, perlahan Obito bangkit menyingkirkan permen tersebut dan menghampiri Sasuke.

Obito membungkuk hendak mencium pipi bulat Sasuke ketika Ia sampai di samping Sasuke dan belum sempat bibirnya menempel di pipi batita laki-laki itu, Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan wajah Obito yang mendekati wajahnya. Bayi bersurai hitam itu mengeryit tidak suka ketika sepupunya mencoba mencium pipinya berkali-kali.

"Hei, kakak ingin menciummu, kenapa tidak boleh? " ujar Obito dan memilih mencubit gemas pipi Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau nakal juga ya Sasu-_chan?_ Ck ck ck permen pun kautumpahkan membuatku terjatuh tadi, kau tau? " ujar Obito yang sekarang berdiri berkacak pinggang.

"Oh! Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kakashi? " tanya Obito yang entah pada siapa. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali mencari Kakashi namun lagi-lagi Ia mengeryitkan dahinya kala melihat batita bersurai pink duduk dengan manis dekat sofa tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke tadi berdiri, batita pink itu tengah memakan permen bulat tadi yang sempat membuat Obito terjatuh, memakannya dengan imutnya.

"Ho! Jadi kau yang menumpahkan permen itu? " seru Obito yang melihat toples permen tersebut tergeletak miring dengan isi yang tinggal separuh.

"He? Pink? Ah! Bukankah batita pink itu adiknya Sasori ya, kalau tidak salah? " lanjut Obito yang memperhatikan Sakura yang masih mengemut jarinya yang penuh dengan lelehan permen coklat.

"Oh, sepertinya memang- "

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah bersih. "

Obito menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak menghampiri Sakura kala telinganya mendengar suara Kakashi, pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik itu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Kakashi menuruni tangga rumahnya bersama batita laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik di gendongannya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang Obito? " ujar Kakashi santai, Obito segera menghampirinya.

"Hei, bukankah kau yang menyuruhku kemari? Kenapa tak kunjung membukakan pintu untukku dari tadi? Kau tau aku mengetuk dan memencet bel rumahmu berkali-kali, memang apa sih yang sedang kaukerjakan sampai tidak mendengar bel hah?! " semprot Obito tanpa jeda dengan napas yang ngos-ngos'an sedangkan Kakashi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Biasanya juga kau langsung masuk, tidak ada acara ketuk pintu segala kau biasa keluar masuk rumahku kan? Haahh ... " Kakashi menghela napasnya lelah. Seakan tau ucapan Kakashi barusan, Obito hanya bisa nyengir, ya, biasanya Ia kan selalu keluar masuk rumah Kakashi tanpa mengetuknya dulu.

"Astaga?! "

Tak sengaja mata hitam Kakashi menemukan Sakura yang terduduk dekat kursi sofa dengan mulut yang sedang mengap-mengap, sepertinya batita perempuan itu ingin muntah. Segera Kakashi menghampirinya namun sebelum itu Kakashi menyerahkan Naruto kepada Obito yang langsung ditangkap Obito dengan terkejut. "Hei! "

"Astaga ada apa? " Kakashi segera melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokan Sakura, terlihat dari mulut Sakura yang membuka dan menutup seperti kesusahan.

"Kakashi ada apa? " Obito juga ikut menghampiri Kakashi dan menatap khawatir batita bersurai pink itu yang sedang mangap-mangap dengan mulut kecilnya.

"Entahlah, bagaimana ini? " Kakashi merotasikan matanya menatap sekelilingnya menatap toples permen coklatnya tergeletak dan berserakan dan lelehan coklat di tangan Sakura. Segera setelah itu Kakashi menatap Sakura dan meraih tubuh kecil Sakura dan membukkukannya, menepuk-nepuk pelan tengkuk Sakura. Kakashi segera mengasumsikan bahwa Sakura mungkin tertelan permen yang mengganjal di tenggorokan batita pink itu. Terlihat kekhawatiran di wajah Kakashi dan Obito melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun ketika Kakashi menepuk-nepuk tengkuk Sakura, namun Kakashi terus berusaha. Mereka menatap kasihan wajah Sakura yang memerah dan mengeluarkan air matanya tapi batita itu tidak menangis.

'Plung'

Kakashi menghentikan tepukannya ketika melihat sesuatu jatuh dari mulut Sakura dan mendesah lega menyadari bahwa benda itu ialah permen coklat yang Sakura makan.

'Benar kan dugaanku, Sakura tertelan permen. ' batin Kakashi.

"Ha, _Yokattanee_ ... " Obitu bersyukur karena permen itu sudah keluar.

"Hahh, _yokatta._ Obito ambilkan air minum! " suruh Kakashi yang segera dianggukkan oleh Obito dan berjalan mengambil air putih.

'Hiks, hiks, hwaa ... " seketika tangis Sakura pecah, bayi bersurai pink itu menangis keras.

Kakashi tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Sakura sayang, pasti Sakura menahan tangisnya dari tadi saat tertelan, begitu pikir Kakashi.

"Hee? Kenapa dia menangis? " Obito segera menyerahkan air putih kepada Kakashi yang langsung Kakashi terima dan meminumkannya pada Sakura perlahan. Tangis Sakura terdiam karena batita bersurai pink itu tengah meminum. Namun setelah Kakashi meminumkannya, Sakura kembali menangis.

Kakashi segera mengggendongnya dan mengelus surai pink Sakura sayang.

"Sssttt, tenanglah. Jangan menangis ya, " Kakashi mencoba menenangkannya. Kakashi menggulirkan matanya mencari bayi 1 lagi, Sasuke, Ia kemudian menghela napas lega menyadari Sasuke duduk dengan tenang di lantai tengah memainkan permen-permen?!

"Obito, cepat ambil permen di tangan Sasuke sebelum dia memakannya! " teriak Kakashi, membuat Obito yang tadi menatap Sakura yang masih menangis segera menatap Sasuke dan segera menghampirinya.

"Sasu-_chan!_ Astaga, kau tidak boleh memakannya! " Obito segera menyingkirkan permen di tangan Sasuke, Kakashi di belakangnya mengikuti dengan Sakura yang masih menangis.

"Aku bahkan lupa membersihkan tangan dan muka Sasuke yang penuh dengan coretan, " desah Kakashi menatap Sasuke. Kakashi meraih tangan mungil Sakura yang bertengger manis di leher Kakashi, menatap telapak tangan Sakura yang penuh dengan lelehan coklat dan lengket.

"Hahhh ... " Kakashi menghela napas.

Kakashi mendekat dan menggendong Sasuke, ia pun berjalan menuju tangga.

"Aku akan membersihkan mereka, tolong kaubersihkan permen-permen itu, " ujar Kakashi dengan lesu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tralalala ... lalala ... "

Terlihat Obito begitu semangat membersihkan ruang tv, pemuda berparas lumayan tampan itu menyapu kesana-kemari dengan Naruto yang ada di punggungnya menggendongnya dengan gendongan milik Sasuke yang Ia temukan di kursi ruang makan Kakashi.

Sementara batita bersurai pirang jabrik yang ada di gendongannya terkikik geli merasakan guncangan tubuh Obito yang bergerak-gerak.

"Kau senang Naruto? Hmm? " gumam Obito melirik ke arah belakang di mana Naruto berada, Naruto masih terkikik senang, tangan mungilnya memegang erat jersey barcelona yang dipakai Obito.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik Obito, "

Kakashi bergabung dengan Obito dengan Sakura dan Sasuke dalam gendongannya. Obito menegakkan tubuhnya menatap Kakashi, tersenyum.

"Kau senang sekali ya, " Kakashi menurunkan Sasuke dalam gendongannya, kemudian tangannya mengacak surai pirang Naruto di punggung Obito.

"Yah, dia suka sekali aku bergerak kesana-kemari, " lirik Obito kepada Naruto.

"Ah, kau sudah tidak menangis lagi ya? Baguslah, " lanjut Obito mencium pipi Sakura. Batita perempuan bersurai pink dalam gendongan Kakashi itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

Kakashi mendudukan dirinya bersama Sakura di sofa dekat Sasuke yang tengah duduk di lantai dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk bebek berbulu dalam genggamannya.

"Haah ... " Kakashi mendesah lelah dan mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, kepalanya Ia sandarkan.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa bersama 3 bayi ini? " tanya Obito, begitu selesai menyapu Ia menghampiri Kakashi, memandang sahabatnya yang terlihat lelah.

"Ceritanya panjang. "

"Kau tau, seharusnya hari ini adalah hari bebasku. Aku sudah merencanakannya tadi malam. Bangun siang, bermalas-malasan dan ya ... mungkin bermain di pantai sebentar saja boleh. " ujar Kakashi tertawa.

"Tapi, kedatangan mereka mengubah semua yang sudah kurencanakan dengan baik. Lucu sekali. Itachi datang padaku, kemudian tak lama Sasori juga datang dengan niat mengembalikkan bukuku dan yang terakhir adalah Menma yang datang untuk memberitahukan masalah proposalku. " Obito masih setia mendengarkan apa yang Kakashi ucapkan.

Kakashi menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi kepada Obita yang ditanggapi sahabatnya dengan kerutan di dahi. Kakashi mendengus kemudian menyuruh Obito diam saja dan jangan banyak tanya.

"Tunggu dulu, tadi kau bilang Sasori? Jadi, batita pink ini benar adik Sasori? " tanya Obito yang dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala dari Kakashi.

"Ho! Benar, ternyata aslinya kau memang manis dan cute ya ... " Obito gemas sendiri manatap Sakura dan sekali lagi mencubit dan mengelus lembut pipi tembem Sakura.

"Oia, lalu ... untuk apa kau menyuruhku kemari? " ujar Obito dengan polosnya. Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian mendengus.

"Untuk apa lagi, tentu saja membantuku mengurus mereka. Kaupikir aku sanggup mengurus 3 batita sekaligus? Jangan bercanda, lihat dia juga sepupumu kan? " Kakashi menatap Obito yang hendak protes kemudian iris hitam Kakashi melirik Sasuke yang masih asik dengan mainannya. Obito terdiam ketika Kakashi melirik Sasuke. Ia tidak mungkin menolak kan' karena di sini ada Sasuke, sepupunya yang masih kecil.

Kakashi menyeringai kemenangan melihat Obito terdiam, pemuda bersurai perak itu beranjak dari duduknya dan mendudukkan Sakura di sofa. Merenggangkan badannya, matanya melirik jam dinding yan menunjukkan angka 12:00.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang untuk mereka. " Kakashi berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di atas.

Obito menurunkan Naruto karena sepertinya batita pirang tersebut beberapa kali menggerakkan badannya tidak tenang.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kakashi turun dengan memakai kaos biru dongker yang ia padukan dengan jaket hitam dan jeans hitam yang membungkus kakinya. Obito menatapnya diam, 'Apakah memasak di dapur harus menggunakan pakaian seperti itu?' pikirnya.

"Mau kemana? " selidik Obito yang agaknya kurang meyakinkan melihat Kakashi dengan pakaian untuk pergi. Kakashi hanya meliriknya dan tangannya memasang jam tangan hitamnya di tangan kanannya.

"Aku akan ke Supermarket untuk membeli makanan bayi, sementara kau di rumah menjaga mereka. " ujar Kakashi.

"Apa?! Kau menyuruhku menjaga mereka bertiga? Enak saja! Bawalah salah satu dari mereka atau semuanya juga boleh, " sahut Obito dengan entengnya membuat Kakashi menyipitkan matanya.

Plak!

"Aww! Apa yang kaulakukan! " Obito mengusap kepalanya yang barusan dijitak Kakashi.

"Kalau aku membawa semuanya lalu apa gunanya aku menyuruhmu kemari? Aku akan membawa Sakura saja, kaujaga Sasuke dan Naruto. " putus Kakashi. Pemuda bersurai perak itu meraih gendongan milik Sasuke memakaikannya di badannya kemudian meraih tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya dari depan.

"Hei Kakashi, "

"Apa lagi? Aku tidak akan lama belanjanya, kau tenang saja, " Kakashi mengencangkan gendongan Sakura di badannya.

"Etto ... bukankah yang melekat pada pantat Naruto itu boneka? Hei, dia tidak memakai celana bayi atau bagaimana? " gumam Obito. Kakashi mengikuti arah pandangan Obito menatap Naruto yang tengah berjalan mondar mandir.

Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, Kakashi menepuk dahinya.

"Astaga, untung kau mengingatkan. "

"Apa? "

"Si Menma bodoh itu lupa memakaikan pempers pada Naruto sehingga dia buang air di lantai tadi. Baiklah, aku akan membeli pemper juga. "

"Heeh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Sasu-_chan_ kaupakai celana bayi atau tidak? " Obito meraba-raba pantat Sasuke, dan ketika merasakan pantat Sasuke agak mengembung dibagian belakang ia mengeryit.

"Kakashi- "

"Dia pakai pempers kau tenang saja, "

"Baiklah aku pergi, " lanjut Kakashi dan berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Kakashi ke Supermarket, kini tinggalah Obito bersama 2 batita laki-laki bersurai pirang dan hitam, Naruto dan Sasuke. Obito menatap keduanya, Naruto yang masih berjalan-jalan dan Sasuke yang masih asik dengan mainan bebek berbulunya.

Prok'

Obito menepuk kedua tangannya kemudian berkacak pinggang menatap Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Oke, karena om Kakashi pergi membeli makanan untuk kalian, jadi biar kakak Obito yang tampan ini yang akan menjaga kalian, mengerti? " ujar Obito yang tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh 2 batita itu.

"Kau jangan jalan-jalan terus ya Naru, aku tidak menjagamu saja tapi harus menjaga Sasu-_chan_ juga, " Obito meraih Naruto dan mendudukan dirinya dan Naruto di sofa dekat Sasuke bermain dengan gantungan bebek berbulu.

Belum ada 1mnit dia mendudukan Naruto di sebelahnya, batita bersurai pirang itu membalikkan badannya, kaki mungilnya menjulur ke bawah sepertinya Naruto ingin turun, Obito yang melihatnya segera membantu mungkin Naruto ingin bermain dengan Sasuke begitu pikirnya.

Dan benar saja, begitu turun Naruto perlahan menghampiri Sasuke dan berjongkok di depannya. Obito yang melihatnya tersenyum kemudian berdiri.

"Kalian jangan nakal ya, kakak mau ambil air dulu, haus. " Obito melenggang pergi menuju dapur.

Krincing'

Krincing'

Krincing'

Gantungan bebek berbulu itu berbunyi saat Sasuke menggoyangkannya membuat Naruto yang berjongkok di depannya tertawa.

Krincing'

Krincing'

Krincing'

Sasuke kembali menggoyangkan lagi, dan Naruto kembali tertawa dengan sesekali bertepuk tangan. Melihat Naruto tertawa perlahan Sasuke juga ikut tertawa begitu batita bersurai hitam mencuat itu menggoyangkannya berkali-kali.

'Yak! Hahahaha ... '

'Nggg ... '

Krincing'

Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan gantungan bebek berbulu itu yang terjatuh begitu saja. Batita 13bln itu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berjongkok menatapnya bingung kemudian menatap gantungan bebek berbulu itu dan mengambilnya.

Obito meraih gelas kaca dan membuka lemari es, matanya menelusuri berbagai botol yang berjajar rapi di pintu kulkas. Begitu menemukan jus jeruk dalam botol, Obito segera mengambilnya, membuka tutupnya dan menuangkannya pada gelasnya.

"Haahh ... leganya, " rasa haus yang dari tadi Ia tahan akhirnya terbayarkan dengan segelas jus jeruk yang segar membasahi tenggorokannya. Obitu menuangkan lagi jus jeruknya sebelum menutup dan meletakkan kembali botol jus jeruknya, kemudian meminumnya dengan perlahan.

Sreeet'

Obito hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas kaca milik Kakashi saat merasakan Sasuke tiba-tiba menerobos dirinya dan langsung berdiri mendekati kulkas, Obito hanya geleng-geleng saja.

"Oi! Jangan main menyeruntul saja, kau membuatku terkejut. " ujar Obito menepuk surai hitam Sasuke.

Sasuke seketika menatap Obito kemudian badan kecilnya menempel ke badan Obito, kepalanya menengadah menatap Obito, tangan kanannya menjulur ke atas mengarah pada minuman jeruk yang sedang Obito minum.

"Apa? Kau mau ini? " tunjuk Obito pada gelas jeruknya.

'Da da da '

Sasuke merengek, tangannya terus menggapai-gapai cairan berwarna kuning di dalam gelas dalam genggaman Obito.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Anak kecil tidak boleh minum air dingin. Kalau kau haus kakak ambilkan air putih saja. " Obito menggerakan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian beranjak menuju meja makan. Sasuke yang melihat Obito pergi tidak mengejarnya melainkan membalikkan badannya menatap kulkas yang masih terbuka. Sasuke semakin mendekatinya, sensari dingin langsung di rasanya saat badan mungilnya mendekat dan menyentuh berbagai makanan dan cemilan yang ada di dalam kulkas.

Obito menolehkan kepalanya saat dirasa Sasuke tidak mengikutinya padahal Obito sudah menuangkan air putih di gelas untuk Sasu-_channya. _

"Kenapa malah berdiri di depan kulkas? Ini, " Obito menghampiri Sasuke yang masih asik mencolek kue berlapis krim kacang dan menyodorkan air putih di depan mulut Sasuke namun bayi itu malah menyingkirkannya.

"Ada apa? Bukankah tadi Sasu-_chan_ ingin minum? " Obito mengeryit bingung dengan tingkah sepupu kecilnya.

Setelah mencolek-colek krim kacang, tangan mungilnya beralih pada botol minuman di pintu kulkas. Memegang salah satu botol minuman itu namun tak berapa lama Ia menarik kembali tangannya karena botol yang Ia sentuh terasa dingin. Obito menatap jengah kelakuan Sasuke yang masih bermain-main di kulkas. Obito pun menarik pelan Sasuke dan hendak menutup pintu kulkas namun Sasuke enggan pergi dari kulkas.

"Sasu-_chan,_ jangan seperti itu. Ayo kita menemui Naruto, " ajak Obito lagi, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak mau beranjak.

Obito menghela napas kemudian matanya menatap buah bulat kecil berwarna merah, lantas Obito mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Tak disangka batita bersurai hitam itu meraihnya, dengan segera Obito menggendong Sasuke dan menutup pintu kulkas.

"Merepotkan! "

.

.

.

.

.

\- Supermarket Konoha.

Sementara Obito menjaga Naruto dan Sasuke, Kakashi bersama si kecil Sakura dalam gendongan Kakashi terlihat berbelanja di Supermarket Konoha. Kakashi mendorong keranjang dorong, matanya menjelajahi setiap barang yang berjejer rapi, sesekali tangan Kakashi terjulur untuk mengambil apa yang Ia butuhkan dan meletakkannya pada ranjang dorongnya. Si kecil Sakura terlihat tenang dalam gendongan Kakashi, mata beriris hijau bulatnya menatap penuh minat pada sekelilingnya.

Kakashi berhenti di bagian makanan bayi, meraih salah satu makanan bayi dan memperhatikannya.

"Kausuka yang mana Sakura? Rasa ayam atau beras merah? Hmm? " ujar Kakashi melirik Sakura dalam gendongan di depan. Batita bersurai pink itu menengadah menatap Kakashi dengan mata bulatnya dan bibirnya yang mungil, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kakashi lagi.

"Hahahaha, aku seperti orang bodoh saja berbicara pada batita yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan. " Kakashi meletakkan kembali makanan bayi yang tadi Ia ambil dan melihat-lihat lagi, namun juluran tangan Sakura yang menunjuk dus makanan bergambar bayi menghentikan langkah Kakashi. Kakashi mengambilnya.

"Rasa ayam kampung? " Kakashi membaca pada dus makanan bayi yang Sakura tunjuk.

"Hei kausuka rasa ini ya? Apa aku pilih ini saja ya? Naruto dan Sasuke suka tidak ya? " pikir Kakashi.

"Ah, akan lebih baik pilih 2. Yosh! "

Tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi memasukkan dus makanan bayi rasa ayam kampung dan beras merah. Sengaja Kakashi beli 2 siapa tau Naruto atau Sasuke tidak suka rasa ayam.

"Kita cari pempers setelah itu kita pulang, " gumam Kakashi. Lirikan dari para pengunjung sengaja Ia abaikan dan terus mendorong ke bagian pempers.

Setelah mendapatkan pempers, Kakashi mendorong lagi keranjangnya menuju Kasir namun Ia berhenti untuk mengambil 2 ramen cup dan meletakkannya pada keranjang.

"Obito pasti lapar kan, "

Sesampainya di tempat kasir, untunglah Ia hanya menunggu 1 orang saja jadi lebih cepat. Kakashi samar-samar mendengar bisik-bisik seperti, 'Dia tampan sekali, tapi sayang sudah punya anak,' atau 'Dia suami yang perhatian, mau menggantikan istrinya yang seharusnya berbelanja, kyaa... '

"Silakan tuan, " ujar sang penjaga kasir, Kakashi bisa melihat pipi kasir perempuan di depannya bersemu merah, Kakashi segera mengeluarkan isi belanjaannya.

Kakashi mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang kasir sebutkan total dari belanjaan Kakashi. Kakashi mengeryit bingung saat kasir dengan nametag Anko itu menerima uang Kakashi dengan malu-malu. Setelah mengumamkan terima kasih Kakashi segera membawa belanjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Rumah Kakashi.

"Gomen Guy, aku absen main bola, "

"Apa? Ya, ya ... "

Terlihat Obito tengah bertelepon ria bersama Guy, yang mengajaknya bermain bola namun Ia harus absen karena harus menjaga Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sasu-_chan_ jangan, " bisik Obito kepada Sasuke. Kaki Obito menjulur ke sofa memerangkap Sasuke di sudut sofa agar si kecil Sasuke tidak keluar, sementara Naruto Ia pangku walaupun sesekali memberontak.

"Oi Guy, aku tidak bisa ikut karena harus menjaga Sasu-_chan,_ lain kali saja. "

Pip. Dan sambungan teleponpun terputus.

"Aw! Sakit! " Obito berjengit mendapat gigitan di kakinya dan mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya polos.

"Kenapa kau menggigit kakak? Huh! " Obito mengelus kakinya bekas gigitan Sasuke, seketika si kecil Sasuke bebas berjalan. Obito melempar ponselnya di sofa dan menggendong Naruto mengikuti kemana Sasuke melangkah. Berhenti di akuarium, si kecil Sasuke memukul-mukul kaca akuarium ikan membuat ikan yang tadinya berkumpul seketika memisah.

"Sasu-_chan,_ kalau di pukul seperti itu bukan hanya ikannya saja yang lari tapi akuarium ini akan pecah, dilihat saja ya? " kata Obito sembari menurunkan Naruto untuk bisa melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi berjalan santai keluar dari Supermarket Konoha. Di tangannya memegang permen kapas dan sesekali menyuapkannya pada mulut kecil Sakura yang disambut batita kecil itu dengan senang hati. Berjalan menuju mobilnya mata hitam Kakashi menatap stan penjual takoyaki, Ia pun menghampirinya.

"_Ji-san,_ aku beli 1 kotak, " ujar Kakashi melihat takoyaki yang sedang dimasak.

"Oh, _ha'i_ mohon tunggu sebentar ... "

Kakashi menatap Sakura yang menjilati tangannya yang masih terdapat permen kapas, "Ternyata benar kata Sasori, kausuka sekali ya jalan-jalan. Kau tidak rewel, " Kakashi mengacak surai pink Sakura membuat batita berusia 11bln itu mendongak, dengan gemas Kakashi mencium hidung mungil Sakura.

"Ini, pesanan anda ... " sang penjual menyodorkan kantung kresek berisi 1 kotak takoyaki kepada Kakashi.

"_Arigatou,_ " Kakashi menerimanya dan memberikan uangnya.

"_Ha'i,_ datang lagi yah, "

Klik'

Klik'

Klik'

Klik'

Tanpa Kakashi sadari seseorang tengah memotret Kakashi dari jauh. Melihat Kakashi yang telah menaiki mobilnya orang itupun menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Obito mengacak surai jabriknya kesal, bagaimana tidak? Sepupunya yang sangat disayanginya Sasuke, tengah bermain-main dengan ponselnya dan sialnya saat Obito akan merebutnya sepupu kecilnya itu malah menangis dan melempar buku majalah otomotif yang sudah Obito rapikan di meja. Dan dengan terpaksa Obito meminjamkannya, masalahnya tidak apa kalau Sasuke hanya memegangnya saja, tapi batita bersurai hitam itu memencet-mencet tombol ponselnya dan bahkan memukul-mukulnya di lantai, kadang juga diinjaknya dengan kaki mungilnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau lemparkan saja ponselku sampai pecah, tanggung kalau hanya menginjaknya. " ujar Obito dengan kesal,

Trak'

Dengan polosnya, Sasuke menendang ponsel Obito, setelah itu Sasuke melenggang pergi. Ponsel Obito bergeser di lantai dan membentur tembok.

"Hei!? Dasar sepupu tidak sopan! " Obito mencak-mencak dan segera menghampiri ponselnya dan mengelusnya.

Obito melirik batita satunya lagi dan mendesah lega, setidaknya Naruto masih duduk dengan tenang dengan menggigiti gantungan bebek berbulu. Obito berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kue cookies dan memberikannya pada Naruto untuk mengganti gigitan gantungan bebek berbulu. Obito melenggang mencari Sasuke, walaupun dia sebal namun dia tetap mesti menjaga Sasuke, sepupu tersayangnya.

Obito menemukan Sasuke berdiri berpegangan pada pegangan tangga, pemuda berjersey barcelona itu segera menghampiri dan menggendongnya.

"Mainnya jangan jauh-jauh ya Sasu-chan ... "

Obito kembali lagi ke tempat Naruto di ruang tv, bayi bersurai pirang jabrik itu masih tenang menggigiti cookies coklat yang Obito berikan. Sebelum menurunkan Sasuke di lantai agar bermain bersama Naruto, Obito terlebih dulu mengambil kue cookies dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Ting tong, ting tong ...

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, kakak mau membukakan pintu mungkin itu Kakashi, ingat! Jangan kemana-mana! "

Obito melenggang ke ruang tamu dan membukakan pintu,

Cklek'

"_Ohayou_ ... kiriman paket, " seseorang berseragam biru dan bertopi menunjukkan kiriman paket. Obito memandangnya bingung, tadianya Ia merasa senang jika yang datang adalah Kakashi namun ternyata yang datang adalah petugas pos pengirim barang.

"_Hai._ " Obito mengangguk dan menerimanya setelah menandatangani surat terima.

Grep.

Obito menutup pintu dan meletakkan paketan di meja dekat akuarium, Ia pun menghampiri 2 bayi di ruang tv.

Tap.

Sebelah alis Obito terangkat, telapak kakinya seperti menapak dalam genangan air, ia pun melirik ke bawah dan benar saja Ia menginjak genangan air. Obito menolehkan kepalanya melirik pintu samping dekat dapur.

"Sepertinya tidak hujan, lalu ... air apa ini? " gumam Obito.

Mata Obito melihat Naruto yang tadinya duduk dengan tenang perlahan berdiri, Obito memperhatikan Naruto. Celana boneka yang Naruto pakai sedikit menggelap dan kaki Naruto basah, begitu yang Obito lihat. 'Jangan bilang kalau ini air kencing Naruto, ' innernya berteriak.

Obito menghampiri Naruto dan mengangkatnya, dan benar saja air itu air kencing Naruto.

"Ah, kau pipis Naruto? Asta- "

"Tunggu, bau apa lagi ini? " lanjut Obito yang sempat mencium bau aneh. Obito melirik Naruto takut-takut.

"Jangan bilang selain pipis kau juga pup Naruto! Oh astaga Kakashi! "

Obito menurunkan Naruto dan menutup hidungnya.

"Haishh, ini benar-benar menyebalkan! " runtuk Obito menatap wajah polos Naruto.

'Yak! Na na na. '

Terlihat Sasuke berlari kecil sambil membawa sapu dengan riang gembira..?

"Oh, ya ampun aku harus menelpon Kakashi- " Obito bersiap menghubungi Kakashi namun telinganya mendengar suara debuman seperti benda terjatuh dan detik berikutnya matanya terbelalak melihat Sasuke jatuh tersungkur dan kini tengah menangis.

"Sasu-_chan_! astaga! " Obito mengangkat si kecil Sasuke yang menangis keras.

"Astaga kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Sasu-_chan_ aku bisa kena semprot Mikoto-_kaa-san_ Diamlah Sasu, jangan menangis, " dengan gugup Obito meraba-raba tubuh Sasuke siapa tau terdapat luka atau darah, namun Ia malah merasakan kaki Sasuke juga basah dan tidak mendapati luka serius. Obito pikir mungkin Sasuke juga pipis namun ternyata pantat Sasuke masih kering.

"Kau terpeleset air kencing Naruto ya, haah ... _yokatta ..._ tidak ada luka. Kau pasti kaget ya saat terjatuh, " Obito mendesah lega kemudian membawa Sasuke untuk membilas kakinya yang terkena air kencing Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian Obito telah selesai membilas kaki Sasuke dan Sasuke pun sudah tenang kembali. Memang Uchiha Sasuke, batita bersurai hitam ini tidak tahan menangis lama, Ia akan menangis keras lalu setelahnya terdiam jika melihat sesuatu. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Obito langsung mendudukan Sasuke di kursi sofa dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Astaga ... aku bahkan belum membersihkan Narutooo ... " ujar Obito meremas surai hitamnya sendiri. Berkacak pinggang, Obito menatap Sasuke yang masih duduk di kursi sofa memegang roti gandum yang Obito berikan ketika membuka kulkas saat Sasuke meminta minum.

Obito mencari remot tv dan menyalakannya, Ia mencari saluran televisi yang menayangkan kartun kucing dan tikus setelah menemukannya Ia tambahkan volume suara tv.

"Sasu-_chan,_ kakak akan membersihkan Naru sebentar. Kakak mohon dengan sangat kau jangan kemana-mana, duduk diam dan lihatlah kartun kesukaanmu, mengerti? " ujar Obito dengan berkacak pingggang menatap Sasuke sembari menggerak-gerakan tangannya ketika berbicara. Batita bersurai hitam itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu, kemudian turun dari kursi sofa dengan dibantu Obito dan duduk diam di karpet menonton tv yang menayangkan kartun kucing dan tikus.

Melihat Sasuke yang sudah duduk, Obito segera mengangkat Naruto dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Haishh! baunya membuatku merasa mual, " keluh Obito dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan hidungnya. Ia menatap Naruto yang berdiri memainkan air dalam bak.

"Oke sekarang aku bingung bagaimana membersihkanmu Naru, "

Obito mencoba mengingat, Ia pernah melihat mama Mikoto membersihkan Sasuke ketika Sasuke pup. Mengingatnya dengan perlahan.

"Entah ini akan berhasil atau tidak, Yosh! " Begitu memngingat apa yang dilakukan mama Mikoto ketika membersihkan Sasuke ketika pup, Obito segera memulai pertempurannya. Dimulai dengan melepaskan kaos jersey barcelona kebanggaannya dan mencantolkannya di paku dekat pintu kamar mandi. Meregangkan otot-ototnya, Obito memulai dengan mengisi bak dengan air hangat.

Dan dimulailah pertempuran Obito untuk memandikan Naruto dari pup.

.

.

.

.

.

Ckit'

Kakashi mematikan mesin mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Berjalan menuju bagasi mobil dan mengeluarkan belanjaannya. Kakashi melirik jam tangannya, "Hahh, sudah sangat siang, sepertinya mereka belum juga datang(maksudnya Itachi, Sasori, Menma.). " gumam Kakashi memasuki rumahnya.

"_Tadaima ..._ "

Hening ...

Kakashi memasuki dalam rumahnya dan belum mendapati batang hidung Obito bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Kakashi menoleh kesekelilingnya dan meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur.

"Obito, "

"Kemana mereka? "

'Ngg, da da da... '

Si kecil Sakura menggaruk-garuk rambutnya terlihat raut kegelisahan dari wajahnya.

'Na na na na, '

Tangan Sakura menunjuk gelas di meja yang segera Kakashi artikan bahwa Sakura haus. Segera Kakashi mengisinya dengan air putih dan meminumkannya pada Sakura.

"Aww! Hei tunggu dulu! _Ittai_ ... " Kakashi segera menoleh kesumber suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi bawah.

"Naruto jangan berlari! "

Kakashi melongo melihat Naruto menyeruntul berlari tanpa memakai celana dan di belakangnya Obito mengejar dengan tanpa memakai kaos, bertelanjang dada.

"Obito, "

Obito menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara Kakashi.

"Apa yang terjadi? " Obito memincingkan matanya menatap Kakashi.

"Kau tau? dia benar-benar merepotkan! " ujar Obito kemudian mengejar Naruto kembali, Kakashi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Nah, tertangkap juga kau yah ... " Obito berhasil menangkap Naruto dan membopongnya.

"Dia buang air lagi? " kata Kakashi yang melihat Naruto tidak memakai celana.

"Hn. Dan bukan hanya itu dia bahkan pup di celana boneka yang kaupakaikan. Hahh ... ini sungguh melelahkan, " Obito mengusap peluh di dahinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pakai baju? " lanjut Kakashi, Obito menatapnya.

"Jika aku memakai jerseyku, aku tidak menjamin bahwa jerseyku tidak basah karena memandikan Naruto. Kau tau? Dia heboh jika sudah terkena air, " Obito mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat betapa susahnya Ia saat akan menyabuni pantat Naruto dengan sabun karena Naruto selalu ingin keluar dari bak.

"Hahaha, sudahlah hitung-hitung sebagai pengalaman saja, "

"Kau sih enak, tidak repot. Aku mengurus 2 sekaligus! " cibir Obito.

"Ya baiklah, lalu dimana Sasuke? " Kakashi menghentikan tawanya, matanya mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Tidak usah khawatir dia duduk manis di ruang tv, menonton kartun. " ujar Obito dengan santai berjalan menuju ruang tv.

Kosong. Hanya suara tv yang menyala.

Obito terdiam begitu mendapati ruang tv tidak ada Sasuke sama sekali hanya tv yang masih menyala.

"Dimana? "

" ... "

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya melihat gelagat Obita yang celingukkan.

"Tadi dia di sini tapi kenapa tidak ada? "

"Jangan bercanda, dimana Sasuke? "

"Kakashi, su-sungguh ta-tadi aku sebelum membawa Naruto ke kamar mandi aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak kemana-mana dan duduk diam menonton tv saja, tapi-tapi, " Obito gelagapan.

"Bagaimana ini Kakashi? Bagaimana jika Sasuke hilang? Ha? Lakukan sesuatu? " Kakashi menatap datar Obito yang mondar-mandir di depannya dengan masih membopong Naruto.

"Kau bagaimana sih? Aku kan menyuruhmu untuk menjaganya selama aku pergi! "

"Apa? Kaupikir mudah mengurus keduanya? Naruto pup, tentu saja aku mesti memandikannya, lagipula tadi dia memang duduk manis menonton tv dengan roti gandum di tangnnya. " ujar Obito yang tidak terima Kakashi menyalahkannya.

"Harusnya kau tidak meninggalkannya sendirin, "

'Hiks ... hiks ... hwaaa! '

Sontak Kakashi menghentikkan ucapannya begitu mendengar suara Sakura yang menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis? " Kakashi mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Lihat, dia menangis karena kau berbicara keras, dia takut! "

"Memangnya kau tidak?! " balas Kakashi.

"Apa! "

'Hwaa ... '

Tangisan Sakura semakin kencang membuat Obito dan Kakashi terdiam.

"Haishh, sudahlah! Pakaikan popok pada Naruto, aku sudah membelinya tadi. Aku akan mencari Sasuke, " Obito hendak protes namun Kakashi lebih dulu berjalan keluar. Menghela napas, Obito akhirnya melaksanakan apa yang Kakashi katakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang tamu,

Tidak ada.

Dapur,

Tidak ada.

Garasi,

Tidak ada.

Di atas?

Oh, Kakashi tidak yakin bahwa Sasuke bisa naik ke atas.

Kakashi mendesah frustasi setelah sebelumnya dengan susah payahnya Kakashi menenangkan Sakura supaya tidak menangis dengan mengajaknya melihat air mancur di taman samping rumahnya, sekarang Kakashi dipusingkan dengan tidak mendapati Sasuke dimanapun. Kakashi sudah mencari-cari dibagian rumahnya namun tidak ketemu juga.

Kakashi membuka pagar rumahnya, siapa tau Sasuke keluar dan benar dugaannya, ketika Kakashi membuka pagar dan menoleh kesebelah kiri, Ia melihat Sasuke berjongkok melihat seekor kucing berwarna putih yang tengah tertidur. Kakashi mengelus dadanya lega, senyum simpul terlukis di wajah rupawannya.

"Sasuke, " batita bersurai hitam mencuat itu menoleh,

'Yak! ' tangan mungil Sasuke menunjuk seekor kucing yang tertidur seakan berkata 'Lihat, ini kucing. '

Kakashi tersenyum kemudian menghampiri Sasuke.

'Da da da, ' Sasuke berdiri dan bertepuk tangan, bibir mungilnya tersenyum menatap si kucing.

"Kausuka? Coba pegang, " Kakashi meraih tangan mungil Sasuke dan mengarahkannya pada bulu kucing berwarna putih bersih namun Sasuke menghentikannya membuat Kakashi bingung.

"Kautakut? Tidak apa-apa, " Kakashi mencoba meraih tangan Sasuke lagi untuk mengelus si kucing. Begitu menyentuh bulu si kucing, Sasuke segera menarik tangannya dan memundurkan badannya ketika telinga si kucing bergerak dan matanya terbuka, Kakashi terkikik.

"Ayo masuk! Sasuke pasti lapar kan? " Kakashi menggendong Sasuke dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi sibuk berkutat di dapurnya, membuat makanan bayi untuk Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke sementara Obito menjaga 3 bayi tersebut di ruang tv sembari menyantap takoyaki yang Kakashi beli.

"Nah, Naru coba lihat sini, " Obito menyuruh Naruto menatp ponselnya yang Ia angkat ke atas untuk berfoto.

"1 ... 2 ... 3 klik! "

'Yak! '

Si kecil Naruto bersorak senang melihat kilatan cahaya di ponsel Obito. Obito mengacak surai pirang Naruto kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke yang sedang menonton acara tv bersama Sakura.

"Sasu-_chan,_ ayo selfie dengan kakak. " Obito sudah siap dengan gayanya dan mengarahkan kameranya namun saat akan meng'kliknya Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya.

'Da da da, ' Sasuke ingin meraih ponsel Obito, dengan segera Obito menjauhkannya.

"Haishh, kau selalu seperti itu jika sudah melihat ponsel. Aku tidak mau ponselku kau tendang lagi, " gerutu Obito yang langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

Pemuda yang sudah memakai jersey barcelonanya lagi itu, menghampiri Sakura yang duduk diam menonton tv.

"Hei, adik Sasori~ " panggil Obito tepat di samping wajah Sakura, batita bersurai pink itu menoleh dan-

Cup.

Bibir tipis dan mungil Sakura menabrak sudut bibir Obito.

"Aishh~ hei adik Sasori, tidak sopan mencium bibir kakak Obito yang tampan tau, " seringai Obito muncul, batita perempuan itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

Cup.

"Jangan lakukan lagi yah, " ujar Obito setelah memberikan ciuman di hidung mungil Sakura kemudian berbaring di karpet bawah.

Si kecil Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan memegang kaki Obito yang menekuk, Obito yang menyadari ada Naruto menarik tubuh bocah kecil itu kemudian meletakkannya di kaki Obito yang Ia tekuk. Tubuh kecil Naruto bertumpu pada kedua kaki Obito yang menekuk sembari Obito berbaring. Obito meraih kedua tangan Naruto dan menggerakkan kedua kaki Obito yang Ia tekuk dengan Naruto di atasnya, tubuh Naruto seperti melayang.

"Menyenangkan kan' Naru? Kau seperti terbang, hahaha. " Obito tertawa melihat wajah polos Naruto yang terlihat senang. Obito terus menggerakkan kakinya tanpa tau bahwa itu mungkin berbahaya bagi tubuh mungil Naruto. Tepat setelah itu Kakashi datang dengan 2 mangkuk bubur bayi, dan melirik apa yang sedang dilakukan Obito, Kakashi meletakkan bubur bayi itu di meja.

"Hei bodoh! Kau bisa membuatnya terjatuh, " Kakashi segera meraih tubuh Naruto dan menurunkannya.

"Haishh, padahal itu menyenangkan. Naruto saja suka iya kan? "

"Bodoh! Anak kecil mana tau itu berbahaya, " Obito hanya nyengir dan menggaruk surai hitamnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Nah, ayo makan! " Seru Kakashi kepada ketiga bayi dengan surai berbeda itu.

"Obito, ambilkan air yang sudah kusiapkan di meja dapur, " suruh Kakashi yang langsung Obito laksanakan.

"Kenapa hanya membuat 2 mangkuk saja? " tanya Obito yang sudah datang membawa 2 cangkir air putih dan meletakkannya di meja bersebelahan dengan bubur bayi, duduk di sofa menatap Kakashi yang berusaha membujuk 3 batita itu untuk makan.

"Hn. aku buat rasa ayam lebih banyak karena Sakura sendiri yang memilihnya dan untuk yang beras merah untuk mereka berdua. " ujar Kakashi yang tersenyum melihat Sakura menghampirinya, tangannya meraih gelas air putih, Kakashi membantu meminumkannya.

"Nah, sekarang makan ya, " Kakashi mengaduk-ngaduk buburnya.

'Tta ... imas! '

Tiba-tiba Sakura kecil menangkupkan kedua tangannya sambil berujar lucu membuat Kakashi terkikik.

"Hihihi, mungkin maksudmu _ittadakimasu?_ Wah pintar sekali, siapa yang mengajarimu? Sasori atau _Kaa-san?_ "

"Tentu saja _Kaa-sannya_, si Sasori mana bisa hahaha, " Obito tertawa nista, kalau saja ada Sasori pasti Obito sudah dijitak berkata seperti itu. Kakashi hanya meliriknya kemudian mengacak surai pink lembut Sakura.

"Buka mulutmu aaaa ... hmmm, pintar. " 1 sendok bubur sudah masuk dalam mulut mungil Sakura.

"Hoi, daripada kau cuma duduk, coba kausuapi mereka(Naruto dan Sasuke). " kata Kakashi yang melihat Obito duduk memperhatikannya menyuapi Sakura.

"Malas. Kau saja sana, " ujar Obito dengan santai.

"Ho! Kau tidak kasihan pada sepupu kecilmu? Siapa tau dia lapar, bujuk dia untuk makan! " Obito terlihat menggerutu mendengar omelan Kakashi.

"Ck! Hoi Sasu-_chan,_ Naru, cepat sini makan! " ujar Obito dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Kalau seperti itu mereka tidak akan mendekat, " gumam Kakashi yang masih menyuapi si kecil Sakura yang makan dengan lahab.

"Haisshh! Sekarang gantian, kau bujuk mereka dan aku yang akan menyuapi adik Sasori! " Obito merebut mangkuk yang Kakashi pegang membuat pemuda bersurai perak itu mendengus kemudian berdiri menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo buka mulutmu aaaa... " Obito menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur pada Sakura namun batita perempuan itu melengos.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu ayo makan aaaa ... " si kecil Sakura menepis sodoran bubur dari Obito. "Kenapa tidak mau? Padahal tadi dengan Kakashi kau asik-asik saja. Dengan kakak Obito yang tampan ini juga sama saja, ayo buka mulutmu! " Obito langsung menempelkan bubur pada bibir Sakura. Batita perempuan kecil itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melepehkannya, bibirnya terkatup rabat. Obito menghela napas kemudian berdiri.

"Hoi Kakashi! Dia tidak mau makan, " teriak Obito pada Kakashi yang sedang menyuapi Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tenang dekat akuarium ikan. Kakashi mmenoleh, "Benarkah? Tadi dia juga mau kusuapi, " sahut Kakashi.

"Terserah, " Obito menyerah dan meletakkan mangkuk bubur di meja sedangkan si kecil Sakura bermain sendiri.

Trak'

Obito melirik mangkuk yang Kakashi letakkan di meja setelah menyuapi Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kosong.

Ya, kosong. Bubur beras merah telah habis dilahab Naruto dan Sasuke. Iris hitam Obito kemudian mengikuti langkah Kakashi menghampiri si kecil Sakura membawa bubur yang masih utuh.

Kakashi berjongkok di depan Sakura yang sedang menggigit snack kentang yang entah Ia ambil dari mana, mungkin mengambil di meja dekat sekotak takoyaki karena seingat Kakashi Ia membeli snack kentang tadi saat berbelanja. Dengan hati-hati Kakashi meraih snack yang Sakura gigit kemudian menggantinya dengan sesendok bubur ke mulut Sakura, tapi Sakura menyingkirkannya telunjuknya menunjuk snack kentang yang Kakashi ambil.

'Da da da da. '

"Kalau mau makan ini, harus makan bubur dulu, aaa ... " Kakashi mencobanya lagi namun sekali lagi Sakura menyingkirkannya hingga sendok bubur itu terjatuh.

"Hahaha ... sudah kubilang kan' dia tidak mau makan, " Obito yang dari tadi memperhatikan Kakashi mencoba menyuapinya tertawa karena Kakashi masih belum berhasil menyuapinya. Kakashi meliriknya kemudian mendengus. Dirinya menatap Sakura dan menyerahkan snack kentang kepada Sakura.

Sreet'

Si kecil Sakura dengan semangat mengambilnya. Kakashi memperhatikannya dan ketika mulut Sakura sedikit terbuka karena entah batita bersurai pink itu mengoceh apa, Kakashi memasukkan sesuap bubur di mulut Sakura.

Masuk, Sakura tidak menolaknya.

"Heh! " Kakashi menyeringai menatap muka tidak percaya Obito yang melihat Ia berhasil menyuapi Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

'lala ... lala ... lala ... '

Naruto terlihat mondar-mandir di depan tv membuat Obito merasa terganggu menontonnya.

"Hei Naru, minggir! " seruan Obito tidak dilaksanakan oleh batita laki-laki bersurai pirang itu. Naruto masih saja berjalan-jalan di depan tv. Obito mengulurkan kaki panjangnya dan menggiring badan Naruto ke samping. Meja dekat tv sudah Kakashi singkirkan karena Sasuke selalu menarik dan mendorong meja tersebut dan karena takut membahayakan jadi Kakashi menyingkirkannya.

Kakashi datang membawa puding strawberry dan duduk di sebelah Obito.

"_Arigatou,_ " Obito memegang piring puding tersebut, Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukan untukmu, untuk mereka. " tunjuk Kakashi kepada 3 batita yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Mereka makan lagi? " Obito melepas pegangan pada piring dan menatap bingung Kakashi.

"Ini sudah lewat 3 jam setelah kita menyuapinya makan. Ini hanya camilan untuk mereka. Batita usia mereka pasti akan cepat lapar. " ucap Kakashi berjalan menyuapi satu per satu puding yang Ia bawa pada Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Obita mengangkat bahunya kemudian fokus kembali menonton acara tv.

'lala ... lala ...lala ... '

"Hoi! Kau tidak bisa diam ya?! " sungut Obito yang jengah melihat Naruto bermain di depan tv terus, menghalangi acara tv yang sedang Obito tonton. Kakashi terkikik kemudian menarik lembut Naruto untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Tring'

Tring'

Tring'

Ponsel Obito berdering, pemuda itu segera merogoh kantung celananya dan mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi..._ "

" ... "

"_Nani?!_ "

" ... "

"Dimana? "

" ... "

"Baiklah, "

Obito mematikan ponselnya kemudian terdiam, meremas surai hitamnya.

"Ada apa? " tanya Kakashi yang melihat Obito menundukkan kepalanya.

"Rin kecelakaan. " gumam Obito.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? " Kakashi duduk di sebelah Obito.

"Aku juga tidak tau, bagaimana ini ... " keluh Obito.

"Cepat susul Rin! " Obito menoleh menatap Kakashi.

"Lalu kau bagaimana? "

"Bagaimana apanya? " tanya balik Kakashi.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura ... " ujar Obito.

"Tidak apa-apa biar aku yang menjaganya, mungkin sebentar lagi Itachi, Sasori, dan Menma datang. Mereka sudah terlalu lama perginya. Sebaiknya kau susul Rin. " ujar Kakashi menepuk pundak Obito.

"Baiklah, " Obito mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar. Kakashi beranjak menaruh piring yang sudah kosong di dapur. Ketika sampai di ruang tv Kakashi tidak mendapati 3 batita tersebut. Kakashi mengedarkan matanya kemudia menemukan Sasuke yang berjalan menuju pintu depan, Kakashi menghampirinya.

Terlihat Obito sudah mengeluarkan motornya dan bersiap menjalankannya. Di belakangnya Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke ternyata mengikutinya.

"Obito! Lihat, mereka mengikutimu. " Obito menoleh dan melihat 3 batita tersebut menghampirinya, Ia pun turun dan menghampiri mereka.

"Nanti kita main lagi ya ... kakak harus pergi dulu, " Obito mengacak surai pirang Naruto, mencium pipi Sasuke dan mencium dahi Sakura kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Aku pergi ya ... " ujar Obito yang sudah menaiki motornya. Kakashi menghampiri 3 batita tersebut dan menggandengnya.

"Hn. Sampaikan salamku pada Rin. " Obito mengangguk. Kemudian motor Obito berjalan meninggalkan rumah Kakashi.

"Nah, ayo masuk! " Kakashi menggiring Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura untuk masuk.

Klik'

Klik'

Klik'

Seseorang kembali memotret Kakashi secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali pada Kakashi yang sedang menemani/menjaga Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura di ruang tv. Setelah sahabatnya, Obito pergi menyusul Rin, kekasihnya yang kecelakaan, Kakashi duduk di sofa mengawasi ketiganya yang tengah asik bermain.

Uchiha Sasuke, batita 13bln itu asik dengan sapu di tangannya. Berdiri mendorong sapu depan belakang begitu berkali-kali seperti orang mengepel. Kakashi yang melihatnya tertawa kemudian meraih ponselnya dan merekam tingkah lucu adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu.

'lala ... lala ... lala, '

Naruto berlari kesana-kemari, walaupun umur Naruto baru 9bln tapi batita dari pasangan Namikaze Minato-uzumaki Kushina itu sudah bisa berjalan dan mengoceh. Naruto tertawa-tawa ketika Kakashi menggodanya dengan mencium tengkuk Naruto dan menggelitikinya.

Sedangkan Sakura, batita bersurai pink itu berjongkok meraih air putih yang Kakashi letakkan di lantai, mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangannya, berdiri kemudian meminumnya dengan perlahan. Sasuke menghampirinya, memperhatikan Sakura. Setelah Sakura meminumnya, Sasuke mendekat dan menunduk menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir gelas yang masih Sakura pegang. Seakan tahu maksud si kecil Sasuke, adik dari Sasori itu membatu memiringkan gelasnya agar Sasuke bisa meminumnya.

'Yak! ' Sasuke tertawa saat bibir gelas yang Sakura pegang sudah terlepas dari bibirnya, adik dari Uchiha Itachi itupun melanjutkan lagi bermain dengan sapunya.

Plak!

"Aww! " Kakashi terlonjak kaget merasakan benturan di surai peraknya. Dan dengan polosnya Sasuke tetap melanjutkan acara menyapu maju-mundurnya tanpa memperdulikan bahwa gagang sapunya sempat mengenai surai perak Kakashi.

"Menyapunya yang benar dong Sasu, " gumam Kakashi mengusap surai peraknya. Kakashi beranjak menuju dapur mengambil air untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Melihat Sakura yang mengikutinya dari belakang, sembari minum tangan Kakashi meraih cookies coklat dari toples dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Batita imut itu menerimanya dan langsung memasukkannya pada mulutnya. Selesai minum, Kakashi menggandeng Sakura menuju ruang tv mendudukannya di sofa bersama dirinya namun belum beberapa menit kaki Sakura menjulur turun, minta diturunkan dan Kakashi membantunya.

Sakura masih berdiri di samping Kakashi yang duduk di sofa memperhatikan cara Sakura makan.

"Apa itu enak? " tanya Kakashi menatap Sakura.

'Na na.. '

Sakura menyodorkan cookies yang sedang Ia makan pada Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum kemudian mengarahkan tangan Sakura yang menjulur padanya ke mulut Sakura. Setelah Sakura menggigitnya, Sakura kembali mengarahkannya lagi pada bibir Kakashi. Dan akhirnya Kakashi menggigit sedikit cookies yang sedikit basah itu dari tangan Sakura dan mengelus surai merah muda batita itu, "Kau baik sekali, "

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih berjalan mondar-mandir, menyodorkan cookies itu ke mulut Naruto. Si kecil Naruto berhenti dan memperhatikannya, kemudian tubuh Naruto maju membuka mulutnya untuk menggigit cookies yang Sakura sodorkan.

'Da da da, '

Si kecil Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura, kemudian berlari-lari lagi sedangkan Sakura berjalan mendekati tv dan menontonnya.

"Naruto jangan lari-lari terus, nanti jatuh, " seru Kakashi yang melihat Naruto bersemangat berlari-lari kecil di rumahnya.

Si kecil Sasuke yang tengah asik dengan sapunya meninggalkan sapunya tergelatak begitu saja dan menghampiri Sakura yang asik menonton tv dan memasukkan sesuatu ke mulutnya. Sasuke mendekat dan memegang tangan Sakura yang memegang cookies dan mengarahkannya pada mulut mungil Sasuke. Detik berikutnya Sasuke malah melepehkan cookies yang tadi Ia gigit.

Dari sofa, Kakashi terkikik memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sepertinya Sasuke memang tidak menyukai makanan manis.

"Sasuke, Sakura lihat kesini! " seruan Kakashi membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh dan-

Klik!

Kakashi tersenyum melihat hasil foto yang memperlihatkan Sasuke dan Sakura di ponselnya kemudian memotretnya lagi.

Naruto yang tengah berlari kesana-kemari menghentikan larinya begitu melihat kilatan dari ponsel Kakashi. Dengan semangat Naruto berlari menghampiri ingin meraih benda kilatan tersebut namun-

Prak'

Brukk!

'Hiks hiks hiks hiks hwaaa... '

Sontak Kakashi langsung menoleh mendengar suara tangisan Naruto dan terkejut mendapati Naruto jatuh tersungkur dengan sapu yang tadi Sasuke tinggalkan. Naruto bangun perlahan menangis menghampiri Kakashi dengan memegangi bibirnya, mungkin sakit.

Kakashi segera merengkuhnya dan mengusap punggung Naruto. Naruto masih memegangi bibirnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Kakashi mengusap bibir Naruto, untung tidak berdarah begitu pikir Kakashi.

"Kan sudah kakak bilang jangan berlari-lari, kaujatuh kan? Pasti tadi tersandung sapu, " Kakashi meraih gelas air minum di sampingnya kemudian meminumkannya pada Naruto.

Sasuke dan Sakura menghampiri Kakashi dan Naruto begitu melihat Naruto menangis. Sasuke mendekat dan memegang bahu Naruto untuk melihat wajahnya, namun Naruto malah menepisnya dan kembali menangis. Di sebelahnya, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk surai pirang Naruto.

"Jangan nakal Sakura, " Kakashi menghentikan tangan Sakura yang menepuk-nepuk surai pirang Naruto. Sakura terdiam kemudian memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto. Naruto masih menangis. Menghela napas Kakashi akhirnya berdiri dan menggendong Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi menatap lembut 3 batita yang kini tertidur pulas di karpet depan tv. Setelah susah payah Kakashi menenangkan Naruto yang menangis karena terjatuh tadi, lama-kelamaan batita berusia 9bln itu tertidur pulas karena kelelahan. Dan saat Kakashi meletakkan Naruto yang tertidur di karpet, Sasuke dan Sakura tiba-tiba mengikutinya berbaring di samping. Pemuda bersurai perak itu menghela napas dan menyibak rambut depannya. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari bebas untuknya karena ini adalah hari liburnya namun itu berubah dengan datangnya Itachi, Sasori dan Menma yang secara mengejutka menitipkan adik mereka kepada Kakashi. Bayangkan, Kakashi harus menjaga 3 batita sekaligus! Satu saja susah, tapi untunglah Obito, sahabatnya mau membantunya, itupun Ia bujuk dengan embel-embel Sasuke, sepupu kesayangannya. Kakashi melirik jam dindingnya yang menunjukan jam 8 malam.

"Heh! Mereka bilang hanya sebentar, nyatanya sampai sekarang pun belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. " Kakashi mendengus mendapati kakak dari ketiga batita yang tertidur masih belum datang juga.

Menaikkan selimut sampai dada, Kakashi mencium dahi Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke yang tertidur dengan damainya. Tak dapat disangka ketiganya yang tidak mau diam kalau sudah bangun, terlihat begitu polosnya tanpa dosa saat tengah tertidur. Tingkah polos ketiganya membuat Kakashi tertawa sendiri.

"Hahh ... setidaknya aku senang dengan hadirnya mereka, " gumam Kakashi dan ikut berbaring di samping mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil lamborghini berwarna biru berhenti di depan rumah Kakashi. Pemuda bersurai hitam panjang dikucir satu keluar dari mobil dan tergesa-gesa memasuki rumah Kakashi. Belum sempat mengetuk pintu, dua mobil BMW Sport warna merah dan lamborghini warna orange juga berhenti depan rumah Kakashi. Itachi mengeryit melihat Sasori dan Menma menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"_Senpai?!_ " teriak keduanya, melihat Itachi berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kakashi.

"Mau apa kalian? " tanya Itachi.

"Menjemput Naruto/Sakura, " seru keduanya berbarengan, Itachi terdiam.

"_Nani?_ Jadi kau juga menitipkan Naruto pada Kakashi, Menma? " Sasori menatap Menma yang berdiri di sampingnya, Menma mengangguk.

"_Senpai_ sendiri? " lanjut Sasori menatap Itachi.

"Ngg ... tentu saja menjemput Sasuke, "

"Apa?! " teriak keduanya lagi.

"Ja-jadi, Ka-Kakashi menjaga Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura? " ujar Menma dengan gagap. Pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik itu menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Ba-bagaimana jika Kakashi marah? Naruto kan tidak bisa diam, bagaimana jika- "

"Stop! " Itachi menghentikan ucapan Menma.

"Aku juga merasa bersalah karena terlalu lama menitipkan Sasuke pada Kakashi, " ujar Kakashi yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sasori dan Menma.

Cklek'

Pintu rumah terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai perak dengan kaos kuning dan celana trainingnya. Membuat Itachi, Sasori dan Menma menatapnya takut-takut.

"Ehem. Kenapa baru datang? " Kakashi menyandar pada pintu dengan bersedakep menatap Itachi, Menma dan Sasori.

"A-aku ... - " " Kakashi ini tidak, - " "Gomen aku- " ketiganya berbicara bersamaan membuat Kakashi bingung.

"Haishh! Sudahlah. Tidak usah dijelaskan! Masuklah! " Kakashi memasuki rumahnya, ketiganya menghela napas lega dan mengikuti Kakashi dari belakang.

Itachi, Menma dan Sasori terdiam melihat adik kecil mereka tertidur dengan pulasnya. Helaan napas yang teratur dari 3 batita tersebut menandakan tidurnya tengah damai, tangan Naruto yang mengepal lucu, bibir mungil Sakura yang sedikit terbuka dan Sasuke yang tertidur memegangi gantungan kunci bebek berbulu milik Kakashi.

"Kalian tau? Mereka benar-benar merepotkan, aku sampai kewalahan menjaganya. Tapi, untunglah ada Obito yang juga ikut membantu menjaga. " Ada rasa tidak enak menyergap relung hati Sasori, Itachi dan Menma mendengar cerita Kakashi, Kakashi pasti sangat kerepotan, begitu pikir ketiganya.

"Menma, lain kali jangan lupa pakaikan Naruto pempers. Kau tau? Setelah kau pergi, Naruto buang air dan aku harus memakaikan sesuatu di tubuh Naruto, " ucap Kakashi menatap Menma yang dibalas pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik itu dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Obito, dia juga sempat memandikan Naruto ketika Naruto buang air lagi dan juga pup. Bayangkan, betapa repotnya Obito saat memandikan Naruto dari pup sedangkan dia anti dengan yang namanya kotoran(cinta kebersihan maksudnya), juga paniknya Obito saat kutanya dimana Sasuke, "

"Aku memang menyuruh Obito menjaga Sasuke dan Naruto selama aku pergi membeli makanan dan pempers bersama Sakura. Obito panik dan hampir menangis karena sibuknya memandikan Naruto sampai tidak memikirkan Sasuke, tapi untunglah aku menemukannya duduk memandangi kucing di depan gerbang. Sasuke tersenyum saat aku menghampirinya, " cerita Kakashi. Ketiganya mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"_Arigatou,_ Kakashi. Kau sudah menjaga adikku, " Itachi memeluk Kakashi.

"Terima kasih juga dariku, " Sasori juga ikut memeluk Kakashi.

"Aku juga, _Arigatou._ Aku juga akan berterima kasih pada Obito. " Menma menepuk bahu Kakashi.

"Tapi, dibalik semua itu ... aku cukup terhibur dengan hadirnya mereka. Setidaknya hari liburku tidak membosankan. " Kakashi tertawa menatap Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang tertidur.

"Oia ngomong-ngomong dimana Obito? " tanya Itachi yang tidak melihat batang hidung Obito.

"Rin kecelakaan. Dia menyusulnya sore tadi, "

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Kakashi menjalahi kehidupannya seperti biasanya, berangkat kuliah. Mengingat Ia hanya mendapat libur 1hari saja dan menghabiskannya bersama 3 batita imut, maka pagi ini Ia menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasanya.

Setelah memarkirkan motornya, Kakashi memasuki gedung Keishi University untuk menuntut ilmu. Bisik-bisik aneh dan tatapan yang entah bagaimana Kakashi menjelasnya Ia abaikan dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

Memasuki kelasnya, dahi Kakashi mengeryit menatap teman mahasiswanya yang semula ramai menjadi berhamburan dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing ketika melihat Kakashi memasuki kelas.

Hatake Kakashi bisa menangkap tatapan seperti mengejek, tidak percaya dan itu semua ditujukan kepada Kakashi, ada juga yang menertawakannya. Kakashi bahkan sempat mendengar bisikan seperti, "Astaga, aku tidak menyangka, " "Ternyata dia itu diam-diam menyembunyikan rahasianya. "

Kakashi tetap tenang dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Belum sempat Ia mendudukan pantatnya di kursi, Kakashi menatap seorang gadis yang duduk di seberangnya yang diam-diam menyukai Kakashi. Dan ketika tatapan mereka bertemu terlihat gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Begitu Kakashi meletakkan tasnya di meja, Ia terkejut mendapati ada banyak foto dirinya, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke. Kakashi mengambilnya, belum sampai di situ mata Kakashi bergerilya menatap kesekeliling ruangan. Ia dibuat terkejut karena bukan hanya foto yang ada di meja Kakashi saja, tapi semua meja mahaasiswa juga terdapat foto dirinya dan 3 batita tersebut.

Detik berikutnya iris hitam Kakashi terbelalak melihat tulisan di papan tulis yang berbunyi,

**Hatake Kakashi menghabiskan waktu liburnya bersama ketiga anaknya. **

Sontak Kakashi berjalan cepan dan menghapusnya. Ia menatap datar teman mahasiswanya yang menertawakannya seperti lelucon.

"Oi Kakashi, gayamu seperti orang keren saja. Tapi, rupa-rupanya kau sudah punya 3 anak? Hahahah, "

"Benar, jadi selama ini dia menyembunyikannya dengan mengatakan Ia sama sekali belum menikah padahal apa? Hahahaha, "

"Kakashi-kun ... "

Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ocehan teman kelasnya, dengan segera Kakashi keluar dari kelas mengabaikan cibiran dari para mahasiswa.

"Oi Kakashi! Gawat! Ini berita gawat! " dari belakang Obito berlari dan menggapai tangan Kakashi agar berhenti, napasnya memburu.

"Kau tau- "

"Aku sudah tau. " ujar Kakashi menjunjukkan foto dirinya bersama 3 batita dalam foto tersebut kepada Obito.

Obito mengerjapkan matanya, kata-katanya dipotong oleh Kakashi.

"Jadi kau sudah tau ya? "

"Hn. "

Mata Kakashi menangkap sosok yang menjadi orang spesial di hatinya berjalan tanpa meliriknya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Kakashi mengejarnya meninggalkan Obito yang tengah mengupat keras karena Kakashi pergi begitu saja.

"Hanare, "

Kakashi memegang pergelangan tangan seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam panjang. Wanita cantik itu menatap Kakashi dalam diam. Hanare, dia adalah kekasih hati Kakashi. Wanita yang sudah Ia pacari selama 2th.

"Kaupercaya pada berita itu? " tanya Kakashi yang kini sudah melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Hanare.

"Entah aku tidak tau. Aku ingin percaya namun, sesuatu dalam diriku mengusiknya. Aku ... " kalimat Hanare menggantung, wanita cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dengar, kauharus percaya padaku. Berita itu tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan. Jangan mudah percaya pada omongan orang lain. " Ucap Kakashi memegang kedua bahu Hanare, meyakinkannya.

"Kakashi ... akan lebih baik jika kita menjauh dulu. " Hanare menyingkirkan tangan Kakashi kemudian pergi begitu saja membuat Kakashi terdiam.

"Hanare, "

"Hanare! "

"Hanare! Arghhh, sial! " Kakashi mengacak surai peraknya frustasi. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah mahasiswa yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tangkap! "

Srett'

Kakashi menangkap dengan sempurna lemparan minuman soda dari Obito. Obito menghampirinya yang duduk di tengah-tengah kursi penonton lapangan basket.

"Aku penasaran sekali siapa yang menyebarkan foto itu, " gumam Obito yang duduk di sebelah Kakashi yang menatap 3 orang bermain basket. Obito menenggak minumannya dan menepuk bahu Kakashi membuat Kakashi menoleh kearahnya.

"Hanare sudah tau? "

"Hn. "

"Dia bilang apa? "

Kakashi membuka pengait minuman sodanya kemudian menyesapnya, matanya masih fokus pada 3 orang yang tengah bermain.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk menjauh dulu. "

"Hah? Mana bisa begitu? Kau sudah jelaskan yang sebenarnya? "

"Dia bahkan pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar penjelasanku dulu. " Kakashi menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng soda di tangannya.

"Hahh ... bicaralah yang sebenarnya kepada Hanare. Aku tau dia pasti mau mendengarkanmu tapi mungkin bukan hari ini. "

Keduanya terdiam. Obito menandaskan isi air soda kalengnya, meremasnya kemudian melemparnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rin? " tanya Kakashi, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya luka ringan. Dia menyuruh kita agar tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. " Kakashi mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengunjunginya nanti, "

.

.

.

.

.

Obito menatap sahabatnya yang akhir-akhir menjadi semakin diam dan tidak bersemangat. Ia pun menghampiri Kakashi yang tengah menghabiskan makan siangnya di kantin tanpa minat.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku makan siang bersama hah? " Obito duduk di depannya dan mencomot tempura di depan Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya meliriknya kemudian memasukkan telur gulung ke dalam mulutnya.

"Belum baikan dengan Hanare? " lanjut Obito. Tanpa menjawab pun Obito sudah tau jawabannya. Belum.

Ya. 5hari, sudah lima hari sejak beredarnya foto Kakashi dan kini hubungan Kakashi dengan Hanare entah bagaimana menjelaskannya. Obito menatap Kakashi sendu. Selain tidak bersemangat, Kakashi juga sering melamun bahkan ketika pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Tidak tahan melihat sahabatnya yang terus terdiam, Obito mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mencari kontak seseorang untuk dihubungi.

"Ho! Kurenai! " Obito melambaikan tangannya pada mahasiswi yang baru saja akan meninggalkan kantin.

"Aku pergi dulu ya? " Obito menepuk bahu Kakashi dan menghampiri Kurenai.

"Ada apa? " mahasiswi dengan iris berwarna merah itu melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Obito.

"Ehem, begini ... kau melihat Hanare? "

"Sepertinya dia tidak masuk hari ini. "

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu Kakashi berjalan sendirian di jembatan dekat taman Konoha, menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan surai peraknya. Langkahnya terbenti untuk menatap sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. Kelopak bunga Sakura yang gugur dan berterbangan jatuh ke sungai. Melihat bunga Sakura mengingatkan Kakashi pada sosok batita bernama Sakura dengan surai pink yang sempat Ia jaga beberapa hari yang lalu. Kakashi tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Detik berikutnya Ia terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sampai sekarang Hanare, kekkasihnya belum juga memberi kabar. Sudah 3hari juga tidak masuk, Kakashi sudah mencoba menghubunginya namun nomornya tidak pernah aktif. 'Apa sebegitu marahnya dia padaku sampai mengabaikanku? ' batin.

Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah. 3 mobil berhenti di belakang Kakashi. 1 orang keluar dan berteriak lantang.

"Berhenti Kakashi! "

"Tolong jangan lakukan! Gunakan akal sehatmu! " orang yang berteriak lantang yang ternyata Obito itu langsung menarik Kakashi, membawanya agar mendekat ke arah mobil.

"Apa maksudmu? "

"Kau jangan frustasi seperti itu sampai hampir bunuh diri, lihat aku membawa Hanare. Hanare katakan sesuatu, " Obito menarik Hanare yang juga baru keluar dari mobil. Wanita cantik itu hanya terdiam menatap Kakashi begitu juga Kakashi mesti sempat terkejut dengan kedatangan Hanare.

"Kau ingin bunuh diri Kakashi?! " tiba-tiba Sasori datang bersama adik kecilnya. Dan bukan hanya Sasori saja, Itachi dan Menma juga datang tak lupa Sasuke dan Naruto dalam gendongan mereka.

"Kalian ... " gumam Kakashi.

"Kakashi, tidak perlu bunuh diri segala. Kami akan membantumu supaya bisa berbaikan dengan nona Hanare. " Menma memegang bahu Kakashi membuat pemuda bersurai perak itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Bunuh diri? " gumam Kakashi, membuat Itachi, Sasori, Menma dan Obito mengangguk.

"Pfttt, siapa yang bunuh diri? " tiba-tiba Kakashi tertawa.

"Hei, kau jangan bercanda kami serius. Bukankah tadi kau berniat bunuh diri? " ucap Obito.

"Kaupikir aku orang bodoh, hanya karena masalah yang sedang kualami sampai berniat bunuh diri? Jangan bercanda. " Kakashi berkacak pinggang menatap semuanya.

"Tapi, bukankah kau tadi, tadi me-menjulurkan tangan ke bawah? " ucap Obito yang sempat melihat Kakashi mengulurkan tangan ke bawah.

"Oh, itu ... aku mengambil saputanganku yang tersangkut di paku. " jawaban Kakashi membuat Obito, Itachi, Sasori dan Menma terdiam.

"Haishh ... baka! "

Ctak'

Ctak'

Ctak'

"Aw ... aw ... aw! " Obito merintih begitu mendapat jitakan dari Itachi, Sasori, dan Menma.

"Kenapa kalian kemari? " ucapan Kakashi membuat 4 pemuda tersebut menatapnya.

"Kudengar, hubunganmu dengan nona Hanare sempat menjauh gara-gara foto itu. Kami sudah menjelaskannya pada nona Hanare bahwa batita yang ada di foto itu bukan anakmu tapi adik kami. benar kan' nona Hanare? " ucap Itachi menatap Hanare yang dari tadi diam.

"Hu'um. Aku sudah dengar dari mereka. Aku ... maafkan aku, "

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjawab telponku? " Kakashi mengabaikan permintaan maaf Hanare dan malah bertanya. Menatap wanita cantik itu tajam.

"Ehem. Sepertinya kami sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi, " gumam Obito tanpa menatap Kakashi. Kakashi yang menyadari sikap Obito menghela napas.

"Terima kasih sudah menjelaskannya pada Hanare, " ucap Kakashi menatap 4 pemuda di depannya.

'Yak! '

Kakashi menoleh saat si kecil Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Ia pun menghampiri dan mengelus pipi Naruto dan menepuk main-main pipi Naruto membuat batita bersurai pirang itu tertawa.

"Kakakmu tidak lupa memakaikan pempers lagi kan Naru? " sindir Kakashi.

"Hei! Tentu saja sudah! " ucap Menma yang merasa tersindir.

Kakashi beralih menghampiri batita bersurai pink dalam gendongan Sasori. Sakura menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya.

'Na na na ... pa...pa '

Kakashi terkejut mendengar suara Sakura, begitu pun dengan Sasori.

"Hei Saku, dia bukan papa. Panggil kakak Kakashi, ayo! Kakak- "

'Pa... pa ... '

'pa... pa ... '

Si kecil Sakura terus memanggil Kakashi dengan 'papa'. Tangan mungilnya bertepuk tangan gembira. Kakashi akhirnya tersenyum lembut, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.

Cup.

Kecupan sayang Kakashi berikan di hidung mungil Sakura. Sasori membelalakkan matanya.

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh mencium adikku begitu saja! " sungut Sasori yang langusung memeluk Sakura. Kakashi mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli kemudian matanya menatap batita bersurai hitam mencuat di gendongan Itachi.

Kakashi terdiam menatap sesuatu yang Sasuke pegang. Sebuah gantungan kunci bebek berbulu dengan 2 lonceng di leher si bebek digenggang erat oleh Sasuke.

Krincing'

Kakashi menarik gantungan kunci bebek berbulu dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Ini gantungan kunci dari Hanare. Aku ambil yah, "

'Da da da da da ... '

Sasuke merengek dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kakashi, tangan mungilnya menunjuk gantungan kunci bebek berbulu di tangan Kakashi.

'da da da da ... '

Sasuke menggeliat dalam gendongan Itachi. Batita berwajah tampan itu merengek meminta bebek berbulu itu dikembalikan, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Sudahlah Sasu-_chan,_ nanti kakak belikan. " hibur Itachi tapi Sasuke malah manampik wajah tampan kakaknya membuat Obito, Sasori, dan Menma tertawa.

"Jangan menertawaiku! " sungut Itachi.

Krincing'

Tiba-tiba Hanare mendekati Kakashi, meraih gantungan di tangan Kakashi dan memberikannya pada si kecil Sasuke membuat Sasuke berhenti merengek dan memegang gantungan kunci bebek itu erat-erat.

"Nanti kita beli lagi. Biarkan bebek berbulu itu untuk Sasuke. " ujar Hanare menatap Kakashi. Kakashi menghela napas kemudian mengacak surai hitam mencuat Sasuke.

"Hei, bilang terima kasih pada om Kakashi dan Kakak Hanare, " gumam Itachi menatap adik kecilnya. Terlihat Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya entah apa membuat Kakashi gemas sendiri dan mencium pipi Sasuke.

Klik!

"Yosh! Hasil fotonya menarik. Akan kuunggah di twitterku. " seru Obito menunjukkan hasil potretnya pada teman-temannya.

'da da da da '

Melihat kilatan cahaya dari ponsel Obito membuat si kecil Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangannya menggapai-gapai ponsel Obito. Melihat gelagat sepupu tercintanya membuat Obito memberengut.

"Kau kebiasaan Sasu-_chan!_ " cibir Obito dan segera memasukkan ponselnya. Semuanya tertawa.

"Hahahaha. "

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi. " bisisk Hanare, Kakashi tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Hanare. Mengabaikan teman-temannya yang tertawa.

"Soal kenapa aku tidak menghubungimu, itu karena aku sedang menjaga nenekku yang sedang sakit di Ame. "

Kakashi mengeratkan genggamannya dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

**"Aku tidak tau, kehadiran Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura walaupun cuma 1hari membuat hariku jadi berwarna. Kepolosan mereka. Tawa kecil, rengekan dan tangisan mereka. Aku tidak menyesal bahwa hari liburku yang seharusnya ku isi dengan bersantai-santai di rumah berubah dengan menjaga 3 batita yang menggemaskan, juga Obito sahabatku yang sudah membantuku menjaga Naruto dan Sasuke ketika aku pergi berbelanja bersama Sakura. " **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**End **

Dor!

I'm comeback bawa fic abal and kurang bermutu.

Oia, sebenarnya saya bingung mau memasangkan siapa yang pas jadi pacar Kakashi. Setau saya Kakashi pernah suka sama Hanare kan? Di anime, Kakashi ngga sengaja cium Hanare gara-gara SasuSakuNaru.

Maaf bila tulisannya berantakan. Oke, sampai jumpa di fic saya berikutnya ...

Salam

JJ Cassie.


End file.
